A - Z of Melizabeth
by Fullmetal Pyromaniac
Summary: My A-Z guide of Melizabeth. Ratings and themes vary with each prompt. Feel free to send me a suggestion. 9.7.17- R is for Reincarnation *forgot to mention- set after anime!*
1. Accident

_**An A to Z guide of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

* * *

 _A is for..._

Accident

* * *

It occurred to Meliodas, that men that came into the Boar Hat after ten at night and Elizabeth didn't, and shouldn't, mix.

Before Elizabeth he had never put an opening and closing time on the Boar Hat, people could come and go as they liked. As long as they payed of course. Then after she started serving, Meliodas noticed that men would get... _handsy_...after about ten o'clock.

He had talked to Elizabeth about it but she claimed that she didn't mind, as long as they didn't go too far and Meliodas had made her promise that if she ever got too uncomfortable or they said things they shouldn't have she'd tell him and he'd kick them out instantly.

So that night Meliodas sat, watching the clock. 9:55. 9:59. 10:00. Then Meliodas came out of the back room and swapped roles with King at the bar. Elizabeth was grinning, conversing with customers easily, she had gotten very good at her job.

10:30. 10:45. 10:50. 11:00.

An hour passed without any hassle, though Melodas could see that men were getting drunker by the minute. Suddenly, a foot was stuck out and Elizabeth tripped, spilling drinks onto a mans lap. She stood up hastily, getting tissues and handing them to the bright red man.

"You bitch!" He spat venomously, "You did that on fuckin' purpose"

Elizabeth began shaking, but stood tall.

"N-No sir, I assure you it was an accident. I just trippe-"

"Shut it whore, like fuckin' hell it was an accident"

Meliodas stood, eyes dark with fury.

"No sir." Elizabeth said, her voice no longer stuttery or shaky. "It was an accident and I don't like the way you've spoken to me. If you and your friends could please leave there isn't any need for violence"

The man stood, towering over Elizabeth but she didn't back down.

"Isn't any need for violence...I think you need to be showing your fuckin' place" and before Meliodas' reflexes could kick in, the man had slapped Elizabeth, throwing her to the ground.

Meliodas was the first to move, pinning the mans arm behind his back. The black mark had appeared on his face again, swirling menacingly. Ban came out of the kitchen and clenched his fists.

"Captain, what should be done with _him_?" Diane snarled, helping Elizabeth off the floor. She had been quiet since.

"Calm down first, Capt'n. then deal with him" Ban spoke up. Meliodas closed his eyes and the black vanished which made Ban visibly relax.

"Listen. I don't appreciate what you've done to my best waitress" Meliodas growled into the mans ear, "but I'm feeling grateful right now so be glad. However, if I see you anywhere near the Boar Hat ever again...I won't be so merciful. _Got it_?"

Without a second word, the man had sped out of the bar. Meliodas turned to the rest of the customers grinning once more but it was more forced.

" 'Kay guys, time to leave!" Not wanting to anger the man more, everyone left hastily.

Meliodas turned to Elizabeth who was still being supported by Diane, her fringe covered her eyes, lie, it had whilst he was talking about Liz. A large, shocking scarlet handprint stood out against her pale skin. Meliodas walked towards her and let his fingers trace it. Elizabeth flinched and he retracted his hand.

"Phoaaar. That man was nasty!" Hawk exclaimed loudly, "You shoulda left him to me, Elizabeth, I would have scared him off with my super scary face, then you wouldn't have been hurt"

Elizabeth stood and walked past everyone out the door. Slamming it behind her. Hawk frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Meliodas frowned, "Just let her cool off, I'll go out in a minute" and reluctantly the sins went back to work. Cleaning the bar.

 _ **~*~* A is for...*~*~**_

Half an hour later and the bar was clean again, Meliodas stepped out of the bar into the night. Stars shone brightly overhead reminding him of a story he had heard many years ago about twelve beings that were made of stars.

The Boat Hat lay on a large hill surrounded by fir trees, the village lay at the other side of it. A soft glow came from the top of one of the trees accompanied by a gentle lullaby. Meliodas walked to the bottom of the tree and looked up.

Elizabeth sat on one of the branches staring off into the distance, her hair flowing gently behind her. Meliodas grinned.

"You know, I've got a perfect view of your panties from here..." He called up, Elizabeth shrieked and toppled off the branch only to be caught in a princess hold by Meliodas at the bottom of the tree.

"Well hey there" Meliodas smirked. Elizabeth turned red then looked away, Meliodas set her on the ground and sat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder silently asking her to share.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to spill the drink on him" she whispered. Meliodas hummed on understanding.

"I know, when he started being aggressive, why didn't you call for me? Or Diane? Why'd you take him on by yourself?"

"I didn't want to be weak anymore, Sir Meliodas. Diane could handle that situation fine, as could you and Merlin, even King! You're all so powerful. Here I am, an apostle of the Goddesses and all I can do is heal people. I can't even defend myself against a drunkard"

Elizabeth buried her face in her knees, "I'm a failure."

Meliodas sighed and placed his fingers under Elizabeth's chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"Elizabeth, you are -or were- a princess. You had a sheltered childhood without the need to learn any self defense because of all the guards. When the Coup d'état was staged, you didn't give up. You came and found us.

You unknowingly saved me, helped rescue Ban, unselfishly saved a child -although it was a fake-, you saved Gil and I again, nearly died then found out you had special powers. You're one of the bravest people I know but you can't expect to suddenly master your powers"

Elizabeth gave a teary smile and hugged Meliodas.

"thank you" she whispered, "thank you"

Meliodas pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"No problem" he whispered back, then went back to his normal self.

"Of course from now on I'll be giving you self defense lessons until you figure out your powers. I'll also be closing the bar at ten, Diane will take the late shifts from now on"

Elizabeth laughed, "Sir Meliodas you don't have to do that for me"

Meliodas sobered up immediately, "I want to, after all, you're my girl. Right?"

"R-right"

"So that means I look after you"

Elizbeth turned even more red, Meliodas stood and helped her to her feet. Beaming inwardly at the fact her cheek was back to normal.

"C'mon, Elizabeth let's go home. Besides, you gave me a lovely view of your panties earlier but I'd like a closer look. I think, I _think_ I saw _lace_!"

"S-s-sir Meliodas!"

 ** _The end_**

 _A.N...oh heyyyyyyy thereeeee. Don't kill me._

 _so I know I've been AWOL these past few months, I had work experience amd a new time table and academic ceremonies and my braces came off and i found out my brother might be autistic or something so it's been a hellish two-ish months._

 _So next chapter is B, I've already got a word for B and C, if you want to send me a prompt (for any other letter) please do. PM me or leave it in a review :) Also, from now I'll be updating weekly. Every Saturday, though it might be a bit late some weeks as I'll be in Italy._

 _As for my other story, it's all planned out but I just need to write it. I'll keep you posted. Okay. Bye!_

 _-Ruby xxx_


	2. Basorexia

_**An A to Z guide of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

* * *

 _B is for..._

Basorexia

* * *

Meliodas awoke one morning with a strange urge. A constant pulling in his stomach. Something he couldn't describe. The dawn sun seeped through the white curtains that hung in the room that he and Elizabeth shared.

Ropes were lying snapped on the bed whilst his arm was wrapped around and unconscious Elizabeths waist. He snickered and peered over at her. Elizabeths fringe lay over her face, making her look oh, so innocent. Her plump lips were opened slightly. Only the slight sound of her breathing could be heard this early in the morning.

Meliodas sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed the urge. It wasn't physical like he has assumed -He took a cold shower anyway- it was just there. An ache almost.

But Meliodas ignored it, got dressed after his shower and took one last look at Elizabeth. The ache returned stronger than ever. It almost pained him, so he decided to treat her to breakfast in bed with some tea for then both. Maybe he was sick? Tea should help.

He awoke a very hungover Ban with a saucepan and wooden spoon. Then that didn't work, Meliodas poked out one of his eyes with the spoon.

"The hell, Captain?! D'you mind _not_ gouging my eyes out at" Ban paused, checking the time "...seven in the morning?"

Meliodas shrugged and sat on one of the counters, watching as the undead sin shoved his eye back in the socket and waited for it to reattach itself. He always found Bans 'regrowth' to be totally fascinating.

"So what're you getting me up at this time for?" Ban asked. Meliodas shrugged and leant on his knees.

"I dunno. I woke up feeling strange, with this odd feeling in my stomach. It seemed to get more noticeable when I looked at Elizabeth"

Ban grinned and crossed his arms. His scarlet eyes glinting with mirth.

"So capt'in. When a man gets _excited_ , something happens in his nether regions. You're older than me I thought you'd know all this already!"

Meliodas scowled and threw the spoon at him with so much force that it went right through his cheek bone and got lodged in his face. Ban yelped and pulled it out, still grinning.

"Sorry capt'in, couldn't help myself" he joked then, assuming the captain wanted food, put on his apron and began gathering pots and pans.

"In all seriousness, Capt'in, why don't you ask 'Walking, mind-reading dictionary' out there. I'm sure he'd be of help"

As if on cue, Gowther appeared in the kitchen. Ban mumbled something like 'Freak' under his breath and began preparing eggs.

"You wanted me, captain?" Gowther announced, fixing his glasses and saluting.

"Sure, Gowther. I nee-"

There was a flash of blue light that emitted from Gowthers two fingers and struck the Captains head like a homing device. Gowther frowned and closed his eyes while Ban and Meliodas watched him intently. Suddenly, his bright yellow eyes opened and he fixed his glasses once again.

"Captain. What I believe you are experiencing is known as...Basorexia"

Ban scoffed and went back to his eggs, Meliodas leaned further forward.

"Basorexia? What is that?"

Gowther closed his eyes once more and crossed his arms.

"Basorexia. Noun. The overwhelming desire to kiss, in this case, Princess Elizabeth"

Ban snickered and flipped the omelette. "I was close!"

Meliodas frowned, this did explain what he was feeling earlier. Usually when he woke before Elizabeth, he look in her peaceful looking face or brushed the hair out of her eyes. He never really looked at her lips.

Ban waved a hand in front of his face and Meliodas snapped out of his trance.

"I got your food, Capt'in" Meliodas muttered his thanks and took the tray of spinach omelettes and mint tea up the stairs. Ignoring Gothers "Good luck with the Princess" and Bans "Don't get to raunchy up there!"

 _ ***~*~ B is for... ~*~***_

Elizabeth was still sleeping when Meliodas went back into their bedroom. Her silver hair was lit up beautifully and he had to look away before the urge became too strong. She deserved someone better than a demonic ex-criminal.

Meliodas placed the tray on her bedside table and gently shook her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, it time to wake up, okay? I brought omelettes and tea"

"I hope you didn't make them yourself" Elizabeth murmured sleepily and Meliodas grinned, helping her sit up and handing her a hot plate. Elizabeth hummed and took in the gorgeous aroma of the food. Meliodas sat next to her, his own plate rested on his lap.

"This is truly delicious, Sir Meliodas, I trust that you did not make it" Elizabeth jested, handing Meliodas his cup of mint tea. Meliodas chuckled and ate a bite of his food.

"Nah, it was Ban. I woke him up to make us breakfast"

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble. I'd hate it if you and Sir Ban woke early just for me" Elizbeth pouted, Meliodas turned away and focused on his plate.

"It was fine, Ban didn't mind. Besides I had something to discuss with him"

This piqued Elizabeths interest, she swallowed her mouthful and turned to face him.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?" She looked away and mumbled, "something you couldn't tell me?..."

Meliodas nearly choked on his food.

"Not at all, we were just discussing what town we're going to next" he lied, Elizabeth frowned.

"I see..." She took a sip of her tea, "Sir Meliodas, Diane mentioned there was a festival in town tonight. I-I was wondering if-f you wanted to accompany me to the festival"

"Of course I would, Elizabeth" Meliodas said, ignoring the alarm bells that went off in his head. _Basorexia, remember? What if you give into it and kiss her?_

"G-great" Elizabeth stammered. Then they changed the subject.

 _ ***~*~ B is for... ~*~***_

Night came quickly and before long, King and Meliodas were waiting by the front door for Diane and Elizabeth.

"C'mon guys, we're going to miss all the good stalls" King shouted up the stairs. He and Meliodas were wearing their normal clothes, but just Looked a little more refined. Meliodas' hair was tamed slightly whilst Kings ginger hair was combed neatly to each side.

"Give us a minute!" Diane yelled, "Don't you want us to look pretty?"

Even as a human, Diane could be scary. She walked down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a long straight violet dress. Her hair was straightened and cascaded down her back. King turned red and floated towards her, Diane took a lock of her hair and hid her mouth behind it.

Elizabeth appeared just after wearing a flowing silvery dress that ended at her ankles revealing white heels with a two inch heel. Her hair was braided with blue flowers.

"You look good, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thank you, y-you look good too"

Meliodas took her hand carefully, the basorexia that Gowther mentioned grew stronger.

"Don't keep them out too late, boys. I want them back by one at the latest" Merlin jested as she sashayed into the main room. Meliodas grinned and wrapped his arm around Elizabeths slim waist.

"Of course Merlin" Meliodas joked back, squeezing Elizabeth to his side. "We'll be back by one at the latest"

And with that they left the bar and headed towards town.

 _ ***~*~ B is for... ~*~***_

Even at half past eleven at night, the town was bustling with different people, stalls and music. King and Diane had left earlier to see some other stalls leaving Meliodas and Elizabeth alone together.

It was reaching midnight, the festival was just starting. People were finding decent spots to watch the fireworks, Meliodas and Elizabeth hadn't stopped talking all night and even better, their night wasn't spoiled by unwanted attention on Elizabeths behalf. Thanks to a few subtle glares from Meliodas.

Elizabeth stared at the sky for a few minutes, completely unaware of Meliodas' staring, and sighed.

"You okay, Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked, Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm fine, Sir Meliodas, it's just we'll never be able to see the fireworks from here. The street lights are too bright and it's too crowded." She sighed then looked at Meliodas with a soft smile. "It's okay though, I'm sure we'll be able to see them fine from here"

Meliodas scoffed and shook his head. "Nope, I've been to the Edinburgh festival a ton of times. You can't see anything from here" He picked Elizabeth up bridal style and began running.

"Sir Meliodas!?" She shrieked, making sure her flowing skirt didn't show anything. Meliodas stopped a few minutes later on top of a huge hill that over looked Edinburgh. The large clock in the middle of town read 11:57.

"This is the best spot in town, Elizabeth" Meliodas whispered, setting her down on the grass and sitting next to her. Elizabeth entwined their hands.

"You can see everything from here, even the Boar Hat! It's amazing!" She exclaimed with wonder. Meliodas gulped and clenched the hand that wasn't holding Elizabeth's.

The basorexia returned full force. It wasn't even lust or wanting to make out like he had teased her with before. It was the urge to hold her in his arms whilst he pressed soft, open mouth kisses all over her.

It was the urge to brush his lips over her own and savour her, take his time and make sure she knew that she was loved.

Resist, Resist, Resist.

11:58 came and the town grew noisier, though it didn't disturb the couple on the hill. They sat in silence just bathing in each other's company. Then 11:59 came and Elizabeth lay her head on Meliodas' shoulder.

"Sir Meliodas?" She whispered, he stiffened.

"What's up Elizabeth?"

"Y-You know..." She stammered, "There's a tradition, not just here but in Lyoness too, that if you kiss someone the minute that it becomes midnight and the fireworks start that you'll stay with that person forever..."

The crowd surrounding the clock began chanting back from twenty, Meliodas sat up straight and tilted Elizabeth's face so she was looking at him. Her eyes were gazing at him, nervously but adoringly.

"What do you mean by that?" Meliodas whispered back.

Must resist, must resist, must resist. Don't let the basorexia win.

Elizabeth blushed even more red and looked away. The crowd reached ten.

"I-I" she stammered, "I...I want..."

Meliodas' heart started to race. Elizabeth brought her lips to his ear.

"I want to spend forever with you" she breathed out. Meliodas grasped her chin and put his lips to hers just as the crowd reached zero and fireworks lit up the town of Edinburgh. Just like that, Meliodas gave into the basorexia and it was fucking worth it. Elizabeth pulled away, lips slightly swollen and blushing pink.

Meliodas didn't want to spend forever with anyone else but her.

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _A.N: hello people. I'm back with the letter B! Enjoy the teeth-rotting fluff while it lasts because if it goes well, next letter will be an angsty one. I hope. thank you to the one reviewer who gave me the letter F! But I still need your help!_

 _I still need all the other letters apart from C and F. If I don't get any prompts then I have to think of my own and you guys have better ideas than I do. So review or PM me with a prompt and what you thought of this one and what you think I could do better._

 _Thank you to the people who followed and favourited too! It means so much! Also, I reached 3000 views, 44 favourites and 37 (ish) follows on my other story "Looking After You" if you haven't already, check it out! But beware of fluffiness!_

 _Okay, super long A.N. I'll make them shorter in the future! :D_

 _-Ruby xxx_


	3. Children

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **C is for...**_

 _ **Children**_

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't come out of her room in days.

They had been in a town, a small one, Elizabeth and Diane had gone into town looking for groceries. Diane had returned a while later alone, apparently Elizabeth had stopped by an orphanage and was looking after the children.

According to Diane they all idolised the Lyones family and were ecstatic when Elizabeth visited. Elizabeth was more than happy to stay, Meliodas smiled at that, she'd always had a soft spot for children. He did too.

Meliodas decided that he'd visit the children too, and see how Elizabeth was. The orphanage was located in the middle of town, it was a large wooden building, painted white with paintings all around it embellished in the children's names.

Meliodas knocked on the old wooden door and walked inside, it was big, a plump woman sat at a wooden desk. Children's photographs surrounded her desk. Meliodas walked up to her and grinned. The woman looked up and beamed at him.

"Och, hello dearie" she said, her voice thick with a unique accent only found in the far north, "How may I help you?"

"I'm Meliodas, I'm here to see the children, I'm friends with Princess Elizabeth"

The woman clapped her hands together and sighed.

"Oh, how the children love the Lyones family. Miss Elizabeth has done a great thing visiting them. They're in that room right there" she cooed, pointing to a set of double doors. Meliodas thanked her and walked inside.

The interior was pretty, the floor was carpeted and the walls covered in book cases filled with every type of book you could imagine.

Elizabeth sat surrounded by at least thirty children of all different ages, she was retelling the story of Hendrikson and how they had saved the Kingdom of Lyones.

"I put the shruriken to my neck and told Hendrikson that if I was dead he couldn't open the coffin. Then another knight came along, it was Dryfus"

The children gasped and Meliodas stood right at the back, he tiptoed forward and sat at the back. Surprisingly, he fit in well with the crowd.

"Dryfus told me to stand back while he dealt with Hendrikson. I was so scared but in a way I wasn't because I knew Sir Meliodas would come and save me"

Meliodas chest swelled at this.

"Did he?" Asked a small girl eagerly, eyes wide. Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course he did, but not before Dryfus and Hendrikson fought. The two used to be great friends. It was such a shame, then Dryfus used a spell but Hendrikson defected it. All I remember is a blinding light and a terrible pain in my side."

Meliodas winced as the children gasped.

"You were hit?" One boy exclaimed, Elizabeth nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Dryfus came to me and tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't do much. He fought with Hendrikson some more but I'm sure he died. My memories are a little patchy there" Elizabeth's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I remember being saved by Sir Meliodas, then he said something to me. I was placed on Sir Hawks back and then saved by Diane. If you want a better account of the story, you'll need to ask Sir Meliodas"

One child raised their hand, "Can you bring him tomorrow?"

As Elizabeth was about to answer, Meliodas stood.

"No need" he said calmly, "I'm right here"

Elizabeth squeaked while the children gaped at him before hugging him. His eyes widened but he patted each on the head affectionately.

"Sir Meliodas? What are you doing here?"

"Diane said you were with the kids, so I thought I'd contribute to your story time" he said, then he turned to the mass of children who were surrounding his legs.

"Who wants to hear what happened next?"

He was answered by the children's gleeful shouting.

The story went on for hours until night came and the receptionist came to take all the children to bed. As each one went upstairs, he or she gave Elizabeth and Meliodas a hug. The last child beckoned for Elizabeth to crouch down.

"Will you visit tomorrow?" He whispered, Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I promise"

and he climbed the stairs to his bed.

 _ ***~*~C is for...~*~***_

The sins were awoken I the middle of the night by a banging at the door of the Boar Hat. Meliodas and Elizabeth went down to investigate, they were followed closely by the rest of the sins.

A man Elizabeth recognised as the farmer she had bought apples from earlier was at the door, eyes wide with shock and terror. He was shaking.

"S-S-sir! P-Princess" he gasped out, "T-the orphanage!" He choked out.

Elizabeths fists tightened, "what happened?" She demanded. The man coughed and pointed towards town. Elizabeth gasped when she noticed an orange glow and a large pillar of black smoke rising to the sky.

"M-Ms Scott l-left the fire i-in her o-office on" he said, Elizabeth didn't waste any time. Ignoring the sins cries, she sprinted towards town.

People had surrounded the building, crying and shouting. Elizabeth heard Meliodas and the others calling for her but ran forward straight into the inferno.

Meliodas' world stopped. Elizabeth had run straight into the fire. Rage bubbled inside him but Merlins cool hand on his shoulder pushed it down.

"Elizabeth will be fine, I'm sure of it. It's not safe for anyone else to go in" she said nonchalantly but Meliodas noticed the anxiety on her pointed features.

It seems like centuries later when Elizabeth emerged from the building, she carried a single child that lay limp in her arms like a doll. Elizabeth was seemingly unharmed. The ends of her silver hair were slightly singed and she was covered in soot and whatever else.

Her blue eyes were gazing at the child in her arms, she walked over to Merlin.

"Save her" she whispered, "my magic can't. I'm not strong enough, please Lady Merlin, save her"

Merlins eyes filled with pity and she placed two manicured fingers on the child's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth" she said after a pause. "She's gone, that's why you couldn't do anything"

Elizabeth crumpled to the floor and held the girl to her chest. Sobbing "I'm sorry" until she had worn herself out.

 _ ***~*~C is for...~*~***_

Meliodas stood at the door to their bedroom, Elizabeth locked herself in during the day. Then at night she opened it but lay in their bed facing the window. Silent.

She hardly ate during the day and rarely spoke to anyone. Meliodas understood her actions perfectly, he had been in the same position many times he only wished he could help loosen Elizabeths pain.

Diane and King bid their good nights and headed to bed leaving Meliodas standing outside his room. The door clicked open and Elizabeths footsteps told him she had gone back to her bed. Sighing, he opened the door and got changed into his nightshirt.

He didn't bother with the ropes, Hawk had trusted him not to touch Elizabeth whilst she was vulnerable. He wouldn't even think of doing that. Closing his eyes, Meliodas fell into an uneasy sleep. He was awoken hours later by soft whimpers coming from Elizabeth.

Her face was twisted into pain, tears streaked down her face and she was shaking. Meliodas took her shoulders and gently shook her, saying her name gently, trying to rouse her from her nightmare.

Elizabeths eyes snapped open and she clutched Meliodas, pulling him down to her and sobbing into his chest. Meliodas rolled onto his back and held Elizabeth. Stroking her hair and kissing her temple.

After a while Elizabeths cries turned to soft sniffles and she turned her head so her ear was pressed to Meliodas' chest and his steady heartbeat calmed her.

"Sir Meliodas?" She whispered, Meliodas hummed. "Does the guilt follow you forever?"

Meliodas stiffened. She felt guilty, she couldn't save them. Not even that one little girl.

"Yes" he replied softly, "but over time it lessens. Over time you learn to deal with it and you learn whatever happened wasn't your fault and that you shouldn't dwell on it"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Eventually it fades to the background but it won't unless you let go and begs to live normally. Think about the sins, we've all had our fair share of grief but look at us. We've learned to cope with it. It took sometime but we've done it. It might take you a while too, but you'll get there, I promise"

Elizabeth nodded and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you"

 _ ***~*~C is for...~*~***_

"Elizabeth!" Shouted Diane, she ran over to the princess and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you'd be in that room forever"

Elizabeth laughed and returned the hug.

"I'm not okay yet, Diane" Diane frowned and Elizabeth turned to Meliodas and smiled.

"But I will be, right?"

Meliodas nodded, "of course"

And Elizabeth was. Eventually the guilt of not saving the children that night grew into a distant nightmare and Elizabeth, with Meliodas' help, learned that it wasn't her fault.

They were okay. Yeah, they were just fine.

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. Hey guys! After tons of drafts I've finally finished something I'm vaguely happy with. I'm not good at writing angst, the ending seemed too rushed for me so when I've finished the story I'll re do this prompt, this is my first proper try at it so tell me what you thought!

Thank you for all the support I've gotten! :3 it means so much.

when I upload this, I'll have deleted my other A.N. So I'll put it here:

I won't be uploading for at least three weeks, in that time, send me prompts so I can easily get back to writing these when I get back to Wifi! I might have some in two weeks but no promises! I'll focus on writing my other story while I'm away, it's like 27/26 chapters? So it might take a while to come out.

Okay, I'll see you at some point!

-Ruby xxxx


	4. Dance

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **D is for...**_

 ** _Dance_**

* * *

The Cornwell ball was well known throughout Britannia. It lasted an entire week in the fishing town of Cornwell, ruled by Lady Gwinevere, a good friend of Arthur's.

Anyone could attend, Gwen had made sure of this, and if you received a personal invitation from the Round Table - which was a council made by Arthur that conjoined Cornwell, Camelot and its surrounding county's - then you were obliged to attend and dance in the opening of the ball. It was an honour. Which was why Elizabeth had almost fainted when she received an invitation one morning.

 _Dear Princess Elizabeth,_

 _It is I, Lady Guinevere of Cornwell. I know we haven't spoken in so long but it's been hard to keep a track of you. You and your companions, the sins, have done so many amazing things that I feel it's my duty and of national importance to invite you all to the Cornwell Ball being held in two weeks. I trust you'll make it down in time._

 _I'd also be very pleased if you could bring the sins. We will be giving you all a mention at the speech before dinner. Remember, you are permitted to dance so find a partner and get practicing! I remember you always used to hate your dancing lessons. The one dance you used to dislike the least was the 'Strip the willow' because of that I have chosen that particular dance as the opening._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lady Guinevere. Lady of Cornwell and Member of The Round Table._

 _OoO_

Elizabeth let out a squeak, u deciding if it was out of shock or happiness. She wanted to go but hated dancing. With a passion.

"Is this something that humans so often?" Gowther had asked. Meliodas who was wiping the bar cocked his head.

"Something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Lady Guinevere has invited us all to the Cornwell Ball, don't you know how much of an honour this is?" She said. Meliodas shrugged.

"Arthur invited us a few times but we were always away. So, I take it you're going"

Elizabeth nodded, "She asked me to bring you all. Plus I'm in need of a partner and it wouldn't be fair for me to go dancing at a big event without you so I'll only go if you all go"

Diane jumped up from her seat, hugged Elizabeth and spun round and round.

"Really?! We've been invited?! Ohh I can't wait, I'm finally small so I can attend and wear a pretty dress and dance all night long!" Her eyes widened, "Oh goddesses I need a partner."

King, who had been floating outside appeared by the window, blushing a deep red.

"You n-n-need a p-artner Diane?" He stammered, he stood in front of the girl that loomed over him. "If you w-want. I would l-like t-t-to accompany y-you to the ball"

Diane smiled, "I'd love you to accompany me. We'd better get practising dancing!" And she dragged a dopily grinning King out of the Boar Hat.

Meliodas walked over to Elizabeth, "You need a partner too, right?" He said. Elizabeth nodded. He took her hand.

"Well, that settles it then. I'll be your partner" Elizabeth stood shocked.

"You can dance?" She asked. Meliodas scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"I've been around in Britannia for a long time Elizabeth. I know how to dance. Strip the Willow is pretty straight forward, it should be no problem"

Elizabeth grinned and hugged him, "thank you, we have two weeks for everyone to get dresses and suits and get down to Cornwell"

Meliodas smirked and called for Hawk for bounded down the stairs.

"You called, Captain! Have you got a special job for the one and only captain of scraps disposal?" He asked proudly.

"Hawk, tell your mom to change course. We're going to Cornwell!"

 _ ***~*~D is for...*~*~**_

The day of the Ball arrived and Elizabeth plus the sins made their way towards the grand marquee where the dance was held. The tent was white with creamy ribbons flowing from the entrance. Inside, wood had been fixed into the ground to make a suitable floor and tables and chairs had been pushed to the side. They would be moved when the dancing had finished.

Guinevere, Arthur and the other knights sat at a round table on a raised platform at the very end of the tent.

Elizabeth wore a dress, the torso was made out of white material like a dress shirt, the sleeves were bunched around her shoulders, the bottom of the dress was the same. It was bunched so when Elizabeth spun, it flowed out beautifully. She wore a single sprig of lavender tied with blue, purple and green tartan in her silvery hair.

Meliodas wore his usual clothes, black trousers and a white shirt but with a tartan tie similar to the tartan on the lavender Elizabeth wore. Ban wore a more decent red suit, Merlin wore her normal clothes, Diane wore a long purple dress and King wore a black suit. Gowther hadn't made much of a change but he insisted that he wore a black waist coat over his white shirt and had a thistle pinned onto the pocket.

"I do believe it is Celtic culture to wear a thistle. If the opening dance is of Celtic origin then it is only appropriate that I wear something of the same origin" he has explained.

Elizabeth practically dragged Meliodas up to the raised platform where Guinevere sat. Her long blonde hair was curled and trailed down her back. She wore a deep green robe embellished but gold accents. A gold band with a round jade sat on her forehead. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! It's been so long" She beamed, standing from her wooden chair and embracing the princess.

"Yes, it has. How have you been?"

"Very well thank you. This must be Meliodas" Guinevere turned to the blonde man and shook his hand, "It's an honour. I've heard many things about you from Arthur"

"They're all good I hope" he joked.

"Of course, of course! There's been nothing less" Gunevere laughed, a man from the round table shouted her name and motion end for her to come over. She turned to Elizabeth and Meliodas apologetically.

"I need to go set up, I'm sure you'll outshine everyone. Enjoy the dance"

Elizabeth waved and Gunevere sat back on her wooden seat and called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me. If everyone would be silent please?"

The crowd was silent, "If everyone that received an invitation would find their partner and stand opposite them in two lines, we shall begin the opening dance!"

 _ ***~*~D is for...*~*~**_

The dance had been going on for several minutes and Elizabeth stood in front of Meliodas at the start of the line. The previous couple had spun, gone down the line and were the the bottom, spinning once more.

Meliodas had not taken his eyes of of Elizabeth for several minutes, making her blush terribly. The music had nearly restarted so the couple stood forward and held hands, once the pair at the end of the line had stopped, Meliodas and Elizabeth started spinning round in time to the music.

Elizabeth began laughing joyously as the two skipped down the line then back up. Meliodas making funny comments about every stone-faced baron and baroness, Lord and lady that stood eyeing them warily.

Clearly saving Britannia wasn't enough for the people to trust Meliodas. He didn't care though, he just kept grinning.

When they had to spin around with the people in line, when they weren't looking, Meliodas would yawn or make a funny gesture. People kept asking why Elizabeth was so red, she couldn't explain that she was holding in her laughter.

She and Meliodas skipped once more up and down he line before spinning round at the bottom, both were laughing uncontrollably. Some watching looked on with adoring expressions, others didn't. The music came to the finish with two long notes, Meliodas took Elizabeth by the waist and dipped her down.

The crowd gasped as Meliodas brought Elizabeths lips to his own. Elizabeth was astounded about how perfectly they fit together and reprocrated the kiss eagerly, ignoring the clapping (and scoffs) of the crowd.

Meliodas stood her up, swollen lipped and red in the face with embarrassment and happiness.

"I thought this would be a good time to tell you" Meliodas said with a cheesy grin, "I love you"

Elizabeth turned even more red, if it was possible, and gave a shy smile.

"I love you too"

Meliodas beamed and brought her head back down to his for a kiss. Elizabeth decided she rather liked dancing.

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. Well, almost a day later and this arrives. I'm not too happy with this one but eh? It'll do. It's funny, when you log off for a few days you're really surprised by the influx of views.

Anywho, guess who has Wifi? Me! I'm so glad, I can play Pokemon in Italy! :D #TeamInstinct

I'm currently sitting on my cousins floor listening to Supercell and trying not to itch my many mosquito bites ;-; welp. So, I'll see you next week for the letter E. Please send me a prompt for it and it'll make my job of writing a little easier.

i also have a massive empty gap in the alphabet so if you could help fill it up that'd be great. Thanks to all those who have sent prompts, reviewed (was reading them, you're all so nice ;~;) favourited and followed! See you next week!

-Ruby xxxx


	5. Extravagant

**_A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _E is for..._**

 ** _Extravagant_**

* * *

Prompt by C0c0cat

* * *

Elizabeth had always found the royalty life to be one of two extremes- either extravagant beyond belief or horribly boring. There was no in between.

However, right now, it seemed to be both.

Elizabeth had been called to Lyones to attend a birthday ball which later turned out to be her own, even though she had protested that the sins had thrown her a small birthday a week before, Baltra had wanted something extravagant.

Probably so she could find a possible suitor, she was seventeen now after all. So here she was, dressed in a beautiful light pink dress standing against a wall people watching. Elizabeth sipped her champagne and silently gagged. She preferred ale now, champagne was too sweet.

Diane and King danced together, King floated so he was eye level with his partner. Elizabeth smiled at the couple. It seemed like the two would be getting their happy ending after all.

Ban stood at the food and drink table, sipping his drink distastefully. It was then Elizabeth noticed Jericho standing next to him in a light purple frilly dress, her cheeks were red and she was scowling though it didn't seem genuine. Ban looked amused as well. Perhaps they'd get a happy ending too.

Speaking of happy endings, Elizabeth wanted one. But perhaps not the same one her family had, or wanted. Her father and mother had been betrothed and her mother apparently loved another man.

But Baltra being the gentleman he is won her love and was heartbroken when she died. As sweet as that was, Elizabeth didn't want it, she wanted to choose who she married, she wanted to figure out she loved someone before she married them. And she had.

Meliodas. The blonde sin was everything she had dreamed of, and more. He was caring, put others before himself, handsome and had enough innuendos and confidence for the both of them. He was like the Prince Carmichael from a book Elizabeth had fawned over in her childhood. And he was hers.

Except he wasn't, it was complicated and Elizabeth hated it. He didn't like her talking to other men and was possessive of her, yet he didn't make any advances.

Where was Meliodas? She hadn't seen him since the ball had started ages ago and he had promised to dance with her, Elizabeth scolded herself for sounding like a clingy girlfriend and went off to find him.

The hall was crowded, Meliodas wasn't keen on crowds because he couldn't see everyone clearly so he'd be somewhere secluded. Suddenly there was a breeze and the door to the balcony blew open slightly. Elizabeth mentally cheered and went outside.

The balcony was quiet, only a few barons stood outside to the left. Suddenly an obnoxious laugh erupted in the air which made Elizabeth whip her head to the left. She tiptoed to the edge of the wall where the balcony continued out of sight. There stood Meliodas and someone Elizabeth recognised as Lady Fiona.

Lady Fiona was the most extravagant and fancy woman in the whole of Britannia, only wearing the most beautiful and rare clothes. Not to mention she was up to date on all the news in Britannia making her excellent conversation.

Elizabeths heart broke, no wonder he didn't come to get her. She was days old cold watered down porridge compared to Lady Fiona. Meliodas was laughing at something she said and kissed her knuckles lightly, Fiona turned pink. Silently, she went inside.

Maybe he didn't like her because she was plain, maybe Meliodas wanted a girl that would tease him and have great conversation and be exciting.

Elizabeth went back inside and stood against the wall, Ban and Jericho were now dancing awkwardly while Diane and King has come off the dance floor and were eating the finger food. Elizabeth sat back and wished herself to be more interesting and for her feelings to be returned.

 _ ***~*~E is for...*~*~**_

Meliodas came in a while later and saw Elizabeth standing by herself. He smirked and casually walked up to her, but his smirk faded when he saw the sadness on her features.

"Hey Elizabeth, what's up?"

She looked towards him and gave a sad smile that made Meliodas freeze.

"I'm okay, thank you Sir Meliodas" and the two were silent.

It was uncomfortable to say the least, just as Meliodas was going to break the silence between them, Elizabeth spoke up.

"I'm glad, you know"

"What of"

"You, I'm glad that you've decided to court Lady Fiona. You deserve someone"

Meliodas blanked. Lady Fiona? That vain woman from the balcony?

"Why would you think I'm going to court her?" He asked curiously.

Elizabeth blushed, "W-well. I mean, she's so pretty and wears really nice clothes and has really good conversation and-"

"Elizabeth, I'm not courting her" Meliodas cut in. Elizabeth turned even more red and looked away.

"O-oh" she spluttered, "Right"

Meliodas gave a faint smile. "Were you jealous?" He sang softly.

"N-no, I sw-"

"because I wouldn't mind if you were. In fact- I'd actually really like it"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but smiled.

"C'mon, I promised you a dance didn't I?"

"Yes, you did" Elizabeth grinned.

Meliodas pulled her onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist, Elizabeth held onto his shoulders.

"Elizabeth" he said huskily, making her breath hitch.

"Y-yes"

"I don't care about all that, the conversations and clothes and for the record- I think you're prettier. Someone told be she had information about the Coffin of Eternal Darkness so I had to 'woo' it out of her."

Elizabeth's face burned,

"In fact, her information was virtually useless. So don't worry about being extravagant or having nice things, because I don't care about that, as long as you keep being yourself.

Elizabeth leant down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sir Meliodas"

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. Oh god. It's done. Finally. I apologise to the person who sent me this prompt, I've made a bit of a mess of it ;/\; but it's finished, I'm sure once this book is complete, I'll rewrite this whole prompt.

Oh god, I'm so freaking happy. On a side note, I'm home and the letter F will be up in a few hours. It'll be better than this - I promise.

Okay, sorry for fucking up this prompt ;-; and see you next chapter.

\- Ruby xxx


	6. Fight

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **F is for...**_

 _ **Fight**_

* * *

Prompt by Peacerockgirl123

* * *

It was dark. All light had long disappeared, all that was left was darkness, sorrow and hatred.

Meliodas could feel the hatred filling his being, seeping through the pores in his body, there was no room for joy or happiness.

He opened his eyes slowly and was horrified by the sight. Danafor. That was the last place this body had seen, Liz the last person this body had seen before descending into madness and...

Well. That was the thing, after this body had seen Danafor there was nothing left. That was his sin. The massacre of the village, bar one tiny baby, would be the weight on his shoulders forever.

The vision vanished and darkness was installed again. Meliodas reached for the sword that Liz, then Elizabeth, had given him and grasped the handle firmly, like it was an anchor of his sanity.

"Remember that vision?" A voice spoke, Meliodas recognised it as his own voice, yet it didn't sound like him. The voice was too empty.

"Sixteen years ago I showed you that in a dream, while you lay with Liz, and thought you would realise what bloodshed lay ahead of you"

The dream returned to Meliodas full force, pushing him backwards. He remembered, but it was just a dream. He didn't pay any attention to it.

"You let me take over, and I destroyed Danafor. Do you regret what I did? What _we_ did?"

"Yes" Meliodas replied almost immediately, "I regret it almost every single second. I didn't let you take over, you took advantage of my weak spot. We destroyed Danafor fighting for what is rightfully my body and consciousness"

Unsheathing his sword, Meliodas pointed it at the darkness.

"If you remember, I won that battle. If you want to try and beat me again then I'll happily take you on. If beaten you twice now, I can beat you a third time"

The darkness laughed and Meliodas' demon self came into view, eyes lifeless.

"I only want to warn you once more. Here"

The darkness swum until Meliodas and his doppelgänger were standing in front of a burning building. The Boar Hat. Hawk lay bloody and unmoving to the side, Meliodas looked away. He couldn't bare to see one of his longest friends so...so bloody.

But it wasn't much better when he looked away. Ban lay on the grass, all of his limbs had been separated so there was no chance of him coming back together. King was pinned against a tree by his own Chastefoil, Diane was pinned against the ground by a long sword. One arm outstretched towards King, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Gowther was sat underneath and to the left of King, against the same tree. He looked eerily alive except his eyes were dull and a single trickle of blood came from the side of his lips. Merlin was no where in sight, but a bloody Ravens tail and a bloody trail towards the woods guessed her fate.

Meliodas flinched, he couldn't see Elizabeth.

He whipped his head left and right looking frantically for her.

"She's not here" his doppelgänger said, appearing behind him. Meliodas glared, his green eyes hard with silent fury.

"I don't know where you took her" it mocked, "or what you _did_ to her"

" _I_ didn't do anything. That was all you."

"You let me in! Despite knowing what damage I'd do, everybodies deaths are on you"

"You promised you'd avenge Liz, instead you massacred a town! You promised you'd save Elizabeth, instead you nearly killed everyone! There's no way in _fuck_ I'm letting you get in my head again"

The doppelgänger smiled and pulled out his sword.

"Well then, let's settle this"

Meliodas lunged forwards but his doppelgänger parried, knocking him back. Meliodas used the force of his parry to surge forward and attack. The two were locked in battle, their arms blurred from moving so fast. Metal clashing faster and faster.

Ducking, Meliodas went for his doppelgängers legs and managed to knock him down. Two large slices appeared in its shins but they repaired themselves as soon as it was down. The doppelgänger smirked and bounced back on his feet.

With relfexes like lightning, Meliodas' double hit him in the jaw breaking it. Before it could heal, his doppelgänger stabbed him right through the chest. Blood spurted out of Meliodas' mouth and he collapsed.

"Well. Look at that" The doppelgänger drawled, "It seems you weren't able to defeat me. Shame, but not really"

Meliodas glared at it, burning invisible holes into his counterparts head.

"Now that I'm in control, oh the things I'll do! I'll make that vision a reality. The things I'll do to Elizabeth, she's so trusting, pathetically so. Maybe if I play my cards right I can have my way with her" It grinned manically, "whether she wants it...or not"

Meliodas went to get up but was pinned by the sword. Weakness and hatred was filling him, he had failed everyone again. The doppelgänger pulled the sword out of Meliodas' chest and raised it up again.

"But first, I need to get rid of you"

"N-No! D-don't you dare touch him"

The two Meliodas' twisted their heads to the voice, and there stood Elizabeth, her goddess eye glowing.

"Don't touch him again" she snapped, her voice was still soft but it had an edge to it.

"And what can you do? You doubt yourself and you have right to. You're not able to fight, you're weak, like him"

Elizabeth clenched her fists angrily and stood her ground.

"I may not be strong like the others, and I may not be able to fully access my powers yet. But I can do this!"

A strong light began to form around Elizabeth growing larger and larger by the second until it had engulfed all three of them.

The doppelgänger let out a pained cry and clutched its head, it's skin peeling away in large flakes. It turned to Meliodas who was still lying on the floor bleeding.

"That _whore_." The doppelgänger snarled, baring its teeth, "I'll win next time, Meliodas. And you'd better get a hold of your sanity because that wench is the first neck I'm snapping"

and with one last pained cry, it faded into nothing, leaving only darkness behind it. Elizabeth who had watched with tears in her blue and orange eyes rushed forward and knelt beside Meliodas, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're okay!" She wept, "That goddesses you're okay!"

Meliodas smiled and returned the hug, Elizabeth began to glow once more until Meliodas' wounds had healed. She gently took his face in her hands and stared into his emerald eyes. He was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he confirmed softly, then copped a feel of Elizabeth's ass making her grow red but grin wider.

"So, where are we?" Meliodas asked after being helped to stand.

"In your mind, you've been out for days, Sir Meliodas. You had a fever and black marks kept appearing, I had to ask Gowther to let me into your mind." She looked away, "We were so worried, _I_ was so worried"

Meliodas took her other hand in his and gazed up at her, she was pale and worn out.

"Well, I'm okay, and I'd love to stay alone with you here, Elizabeth, but I think it's time we woke up"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, let's wake up now, everyone will be so pleased to see you"

and the two vanished.

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. So a few hours turned into a few days but I'm actually really pleased with how this turned out, and I'm out of my slump! Yay!

I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I think this turned out pretty good! I wrote this while jamming to **'Bad Apple'** , **'A fake, fake psychotropic'** and **'Sofia'** by Álvaro Soler which has now become my summer song despite the fact I can't understand a single word.

Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you on Saturday for 'G'! Which will probably be up late as I'm going to see Suicide Squad!

\- Ruby xxx

P.S. Thank you C0c0cat for your lovely words ;/\; they made my day!


	7. Guilt

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **G is for...**_

 _ **Guilt**_

* * *

Guilt, Meliodas decided, was like a parasite.

Even the littlest pieces of guilt left a shock wave that occasionally coursed through you.

It burrowed its way inside your heart and slowly began eating away it it. It festered in you until it consumed you whole, leaving behind only a shell of your former self.

It dragged you down into the depths of hell, self worthlessness and depression, a black hole of which people rarely made it out.

At the bottom were hallucinations like no monster or nightmare. They taunted you, played with you like a puppet, took your weak spot and stabbed at it. They told you things. You just had to learn not to listen.

Then after years, the parasite left, leaving you to defend yourself from the hallucinations and escape the black hole. Also leaving you with a scar big enough to give you nightmares.

Meliodas sat on the grassy hill that overlooked the village they had briefly stopped at and sighed contentedly.

Scars littered his chest and arms, all momentos from his years in Danafor, as a sin, from many bar fights and from protecting Elizabeth.

Where many others had submitted to the hallucinations lies, Meliodas had disabled his demons and climbed out of the pit of depression. He was greeted with friends, green grass and fresh air when he did emerge. It was incredibly difficult, but it was worth it.

The scars that guilt left were large but faded over time, only occasionally hurting. It was normal.

Everybody carried some sort of guilt. Ban certainly did. Under his carefree attitude lay a wound over his heart, the same heart that cried for Elaine. King was more serious than Ban, the weight of abandoning his kingdom, Elaine, Diane and having to kill his friend Helbram three times often proved too much for the fairy king.

Merlin, Diane and Gowther were more allusive about the guilt they had. Diane had mentioned Matriona once before and never built on the subject. It didn't matter too much, Meliodas just hoped they weren't burdened too heavily.

But they were fighters, they were the seven deadly sins who had to bare their guilt on their shoulders like the armour they wore.

In return for their fighting, the sins were rewarded.

Diane and King had found each other, Ban had found a friend in Jericho who -despite what she shouted about him- clearly had some sort of attraction to Ban, Gowther -although their relationship was...iffy...- had found Guila and had formed an odd friendship with the Roars of Dawn.

And Meliodas was given Elizabeth. Clumsy, innocent, brave Elizabeth. Elizabeth who had risked her life multiple times for him. Who always tried her hardest and was kind to everyone who deserved it.

He then pondered if he would go back and change everything.

Meliodas nearly hit himself. He wouldn't. Never.

He had lost Liz, been framed, Ban and King had lost Elaine and they'd all gone through heartbreak but Meliodas wouldn't change it for the world.

If Liz hadn't died, he would never found the sins. If he never found the sins, they would have never been framed. If he had never been framed, Hendriksons plan would have gone unnoticed. Elizabeth would have grown up, got betrothed and married, probably unhappily. Then killed as she was used to open the coffin of eternal darkness.

She would have died alone, in the darkness, drowned in pain lying atop a stone circle as she bled out. Perhaps in her last moments she would have prayed for her family's safety. They'd never know where she went. Then in her last second, she'd see all hell break loose.

Britannia would have fallen into darkness and people would have died. He didn't even want to think about i-

"Sir Meliodas!" A voice snapped him out of his daze. He sat up and looked towards the Boar Hat, it was sunset, darkness was beginning to creep over the horizon.

Elizabeth was walking towards him steadily.

"Sir Meliodas? Are you okay? You've been out here for hours"

He grinned, not admitting to his grim thoughts, "Yep, I'm perfectly fine"

Elizabeth visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, "Thank goodness. I wouldn't want you to be upset, if you're unhappy so am I" her eyes suddenly snapped open and red coating covered her cheeks, she looked away. Meliodas' smile softened.

"U-uh anyway, I just came to tell you dinner was ready. Are you coming inside?"

Meliodas nodded. "Yeah, let's go" pans he took her hand in his and the couple walked towards the tavern where all their friends awaited.

Meliodas nodded to himself silently.

For now, when he was laughing and drinking with them, the guilt would be forgotten. There is no place he'd rather be.

The end

Sooo...here I am back again, it's been a while! In case you didn't know, school started back two weeks ago and I've had several French tests, a bunch of chemistry, maths and biology homework, tutors etcetera...so I've been so busy!

Currently, I'm ill, lying in bed with my laptop, a horrid cough, croaky voice and what feels like a golf ball stuck down my throat. But I've written another chapter! Updates will be kinda spontaneous for the next few weeks so sorry ;/\; I will finish this story. Once I've done that I'll focus on **Stand By Me** then I'll be taking a break from the Seven Deadly Sins to write for Miraculous Ladybug! I'll be back though ;)

Thank you all for being patient! You're the best!

Okay! Leave a review for me on here and on **Stand By Me** , it helps motivate me!

See you soon! (Hopefully)

-Ruby! xxx


	8. Hormones

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **H is for...**_

 _ **Hormones**_

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Meliodas, I'm sure I'll be okay"

Meliodas stood in the door way of the Boar Hat, a drawstring bag filled with clothes, food for his journey and money. Elizabeth, his newly pronounced wife, stood wearing her uniform. It seemed different though. Like it was slightly too small for her to wear.

"If you need anything just tell Hawk to deliver a message, I'm only three towns over"

Elizabeth laughed at this, "You're going away for three days, I'll be fine"

She looked behind her where Diane stood wiping down a table, noticing that Meliodas wasn't leaving she bounced over and slung her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and winked.

"Awww come on Captain, Elizabeth's been with us for years, you really don't trust her with us?" She jested while pouting. Meliodas grinned and hoisted his bag up.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just everyone can get a bit rowdy. Not to mention I've still to get Elizabeth a ring" that was the only reason he was going into town. Their wedding, marriage and engagement had all been a bit spontaneous, Meliodas had never been so impulsive in his life and he didn't regret it at all, there was simply no time to get a ring.

"They won't know she's a married woman and they'll try something on her, and I won't be there to set them straight"

Ban appeared next, slinging an arm over Diane's and around Elizabeth's neck.

"Captainn~" he drawled, "they won't do anything, especially if Diane, King and I are watching. Even if Gowthers in the area, if they start bothering her I'll send him over to talk about books or mermaids or shit. Bore the crap outta them, give Elizabeth time to escape"

"See! We have things under control!" Diane chirped, "now get going or it'll be night by the time you get there"

Meliodas looked at Elizabeth for confirmation, she smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine, stay safe on your journey, okay?"

She squealed when Meliodas pulled her forwards out of Ban and Diane's grip and down to his lips. When he let her go she was flushed and her breathing was irregular.

"Remember, if anything happens I'm two towns over. Just attach a note to Hawk and send him running"

There was a shout of protest from inside the tavern.

"What am I, your mail pig?"

Meliodas and Elizabeth chuckled. Elizabeth moved away and stood back on the doorway of the Boar Hat.

"See you in two days Meliodas, I love you!"

"Love you too, Elizabeth!"

Land with a final wave he begun walking away, when he reached the end of the hill, he turned back and blew a kiss then vanished. Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh. She was missing him already, Diane took her by the shoulders and gently led her inside. Ban retreated to the kitchen where King was tidying.

"You okay, Elizabeth? You want anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No thank you, Diane. Actually I'm not feeling too great. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit" Diane looked worried but nodded.

"Okay, hope you feel better soon"

Nodding her thanks, Elizabeth went up the stairs to the bedroom she and Meliodas shared. Changing from her uniform into her nightgown, Elizabeth lay in her bed and sighed. It was so cold and lonely. Not to mention her stomach was sore for some reason. She didn't want to mention it because Meliodss would never leave and his business sounded important.

Grabbing his pillow, Elizabeth wound her arms around it and hugged it with her knees, trying to simlulate how she and Meliodas slept. Soon enough she fell asleep.

 _ ***~*~H is for...~*~***_

Elizabeth woke up and immediately felt ill. It was morning, meaning she had slept through the afternoon yesterday and through the night. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and Elizabeth cringed.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, sending her stumbling to the bathroom. Hunching over the porcelain toilet, Elizabeth spilled what she had eaten the previous day. When she had finished she sat hugging her knees.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Diane tiptoed through the room.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you okay?" She whispered, Elizabeth let out a whimper, afraid if she opened her mouth she'd throw up again.

Diane found her curled up and gasped, sitting next to her and stroking her back.

"Oh Elizabeth" she cooed, "You not feeling well?"

Elizabeth shook her head and felt dizzy, Diane helped her up and put her back to bed.

"Geez, the contains gonna kill us, he hasn't even been gone a day and you're sick"

She managed to muster a small laugh,

"I'm sure I'll be okay in a bit. I'm actually feeling kind of hungry"

Diane frowned a little, crossing her arms under her chest and leaning sideways on one leg.

"I think you should wait a bit, your stomachs still upset. Get some sleep, I'll come back in an hour and check if you're feeling better, 'Kay?"

"That sounds good Diane, thank you" Elizabeth said, smiling gratefully.

Diane left, gently closing the door behind her and Elizabeth cuddled with Meliodas' pillow once more and fell asleep.

 _ ***~*~H is for...~*~***_

It was mid morning when Diane finally woke up Elizabeth. Sitting up sleepily in bed, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Diane?" She mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, you wanna come get some food?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly and got up, standing quickly and once again becoming dizzy. Diane steadied her and tutted.

"You gotta be more careful!"

"I know, sorry, I'm just really hungry"

Diane laughed, "Luckily Ban's preparing your favourite breakfast right now!"

Elizabeth smiled, but the prospect of blueberry pancakes didn't seem so exciting. Not wanting to dim Dianes mood, Elizabeth kept quiet.

Gowther and King were already downstairs eating when Elizabeth got there and Ban was serving up Diane and Elizabeth's plates.

Diane sat and immediately started tucking up but Elizabeth pushed her plate away, feeling slightly nauseous again. King chewed then swallowed.

"Elizabeth? Everything okay?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh yes, it's just, uh, the pancakes are making me feel slightly nauseous. That's all"

A clatter came from the kitchen and a clearly gobsmacked Ban emerged with a frying pan.

"What!?" He shrieked, "but princess! I cooked them to perfection! I even got the berries yesterday, picked them myself!"

Elizabeth frantically shook her hands, "No no! It's not you, I'm sure they taste lovely but I can't eat them for some reason"

Ban put his hands on his hips and frowned, "What do you want then? I may as well make it since I'm in the kitchen. Just means your pancakes are for me!" He was grinning by the end. Elizabeth pondered for a minute then suddenly a specific food came to mind, one that made her mouth water.

"I want some bacon and a mug of that chai tea you picked up at the Glassean market last week, do you have any?"

"Are you sure you want that? I'm not even sure if I have them. The tea sure but the bacon..."

Sadness filled Elizabeth and her eyes welled up with tears. She wiped them with the back of her sleeve and sniffled.

"O-oh...okay, I-it's doesn't matter" she sniffed. Ban swore violently and went over to her, Diane was already by her side.

"Jesus, why're you crying? The Captains gonna skin me, look, we might have bacon just please stop crying!"

Elizabeth gave a watery smile and Ban grinned, "okay, I'm going to go look for some bacon. Diane look after her please, I like my limbs intact"

Diane scowled but before she could retort, Ban had scampered back to the kitchen to avoid the Giants wrath, even human sized she could rip you apart.

He returned a few minutes later with a plate of salted and smoked bacon and a pot of chai tea, Elizabeth nearly began crying again. Taking a bite, she savoured the salty taste.

"This is so good, thank you so much Ban" she said, a few tears dripping off her nose and onto the table.

"Ah look! You made her cry again!" Diane shrieked. King glared.

"Ban" he scolded. Hawk emerged from the store room and glanced around the room with his beady eyes.

"Who made Elizabeth cry?" He sniffed then cringed, "is that bacon?! Don't you know what kind of animal I am?!"

Pandemonium started, Diane and Hawk yelling at Ban, and King joining in. Gowther was observing keenly, always excited to learn about people and their ways of communicating with each other.

Elizabeth ate the rest of the bacon and stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little emotional, I'll be fine by tonight. Hawk, I'm sorry for eating bacon. I'll finish my tea in my room and get my uniform on for tonight ready" she said confidently, no wavering or stuttering. Her voice strong.

There was no response for that and Elizabeth went to her room silently. Had Elizabeth always been that confident?

 _ ***~*~H is for...~*~***_

Pink shirt and black skirt on, Elizabeth went downstairs. The Boar Hat was busy as always, customers from all over coming to try the famous ale at the tavern owned by the once most feared criminals in Britannia and a princess.

Noticing that King was behind the bar, a tinge of sadness shot through her. She king it off she sighed and walked into the room with her tray in her hand. He'd be back tomorrow.

Diane was already serving a few tables, as was Gowther. Guila, who had become a regular, was sitting conversing with him and probably complimenting his uniform. Fixing her shirt Elizabeth began her shift.

It was around eleven o'clock when a particularly rowdy group of men, well they looked more like skinny teenagers, came in causing a commotion, they sat at the back table and one clicked their fingers signalling over a waitress. Elizabeth groaned and went to go serve them but Diane grabbed her arm.

"You want me to get their table?" She asked quietly, Elizabeth observed how tired Diane looked and shook her head.

"I'm fine, you go get your break. Go see King for a bit. I can handle them"

Diane smiled and wandered over to the bar, Elizabeth took a deep breath and went over to the table. The five men stared at her hungrily as soon as she went over.

"Hello, are you ready to order?"

One smirked and held up five fingers, "Five of your finest beer please"

Elizabeth gave a weak smile and took the order.

"Anything else?"

"Actually, I'll take you!" Another guffawed, he had ginger hair and was scrawny.

"Ah, apologies, I'm not on the menu" Elizabeth said, being as polite as possible. They didn't seem that bad. "If that's all I'll be over in a few minutes with your beers"

Then Elizabeth carefully manoeuvred over to the bar where Kimg stood chatting to Diane.

"Hey Elizabeth, what's the order?" He asked, Elizabeth took out her notepad.

"Five beers for the table at the back, that's all they wanted"

Kimg grimaced and began pouring the beer into wooden mugs, "They don't look too nice, you need to be careful around them"

Diane nodded in agreement and flexed her arms, "If they bother you, just let me know and I'll go beat them up!"

Elizabeth laughed and picked up three mugs with one hand and two with the other.

"I will, wish me luck!" And she began walking to the table. The five guys were muttering something and giggling to each other. Then they looked up straight at Elizabeth who was steadily wandering over to their table.

They were quiet and giving each other weird looks as Elizabeth placed down the mugs of beer on the table.

"Uh, could you do us a favour?" One of the spotty ones asked, Elizabeth internally yelled.

"Could you wipe that but of dirt there? I'm a clean freak and it's kind of bothering me"

and he pointed to a bit of table next to the ginger one who was trying not to smile. Not wanting to anger or agitate them, Elizabeth out on a brave smile and walked round to the ginger one and gave the table a quick wipe. When she went to stand up, the ginger grabbed her breast.

Elizabeth recoiled shielding her chest which was aching, it seemed she was sensitive for some reason. The five boys burst into laughter, slamming their fists on the table repeatedly. Elizabeth stood up straight, having recovered, and grabbed a tray that was on the next table.

The bar had gone silent, just the laughter ringing out in the tavern. Diane looked ready to burst, King had grabbed his chastefoil and was clenching his fists, Ban had peeked from the kitchen and Gowther stood, silently observing.

"You know" Elizabeth began, gripping the tray, "I have had a terrible day"

The laughter stopped but the boys didn't stop grinning.

"First yesterday, my husband, _husband!_ Left for business in town. I haven't missed him more" the boys paled slightly at the mention of her husband.

"I felt so awful I slept through and entire day. Then when I woke up I kept throwing up, over and over" the ginger cringed.

"Then this morning my favourite food made me feel ill, and the food I hated most, because my best friend is a pig and I felt it was wrong to eat what could be his relatives, was delicious and I couldn't stop crying over the littlest things"

Her voice was dangerously soft.

"And now, you've just groped me and laughed. You've made my day even worse."

Then she proceeded to beat the crap out of the ginger one with the tray she held in her hands while the people in the tavern laughed.

 _ ***~*~H is for...~*~***_

When Meliodas returned late the next day, with Merlin who he had met while in town, he was very confused. Ban was sitting on the bar laughing hysterically while holding a tray. Diane, Elizabeth, Hawk and King were also laughing though Elizabeth looked more embarrassed.

"Ahhhhh captain!~ you're back!" Ban cheered, holding up the tray. Meliodas raised an eyebrow. "Merlin! You too! Maybe you can explain us a thing"

Elizabeth stood and ran into Meliodas' arms, gripping onto him tightly.

"I missed you" she whispered, Meliodas grinned, gripping her butt.

"I missed you too" he pulled away, "could you please explain why Ban is holding a tray and giggling?"

Elizabeth blushed a deep red and went to reply when Ban cut her off.

"Ya shoulda been there captain, this skinny ginger twerp grabbed her boob"

Meliodas bristled, "But Ellie totally beat the shit outta him with this tray!"

Another bout of giggles burst out of him, Diane and King.

"It was so funny, he was laughing at her then she whacked him and he started crying and ...God" he took a deep breath, "it was freaking hilarious. Which brings me onto the other thingy, Merlin could ya do a health check on Elizabeth or something she's been acting weird"

Merlin crossed her arms, "really? What's been going on Elizabeth?"

"A-ah, just mood swings really, and I threw up a little"

"You got her sick!?" Meliodas said loudly, unsheathing his sword.

"hang on a second captain" Merlin said coolly, "Elizabeth, mind if you come with me a second?"

She shook her head and Merlin lead her gently into the bathroom. Meliodas and the others waited nervously in the main room. Merlin emerged a few minutes later, looking as composed as ever.

"Is she okay? What's going on?" Meliodas demanded, standing suddenly.

"It's just as I thought" Merlin said sighing, everyone was on edge, even Gowther who had come from his attic library looked intrigued.

"Captain, I think Elizabeth might be pregnant"

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. I'm regretting everything in life so far XD why did I take higher physics and chemistry?! Why past me!? Why?

So in other news, I finally got around to this update, a lovely long chapter for you all because last chapter wasn't very good :P thank you to all who reviewed and followed and favourited etc it means so much to me! It would mean a lot if you'd go check out my story **Stand By Me** which will be continued! Yay! (Sorry for the shameless self promotion)

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you next time for the letter 'I' - I'm not sure what I've got for that so far, I'll need to have a look. Hopefully I'll get it up pretty soon.

thank you all again! It means a lot! Like so much you have no clue!

-Ruby xxxxx

P.S. Should I write for Stranger Things?


	9. Illusion

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **I is for...**_

 _ **Illusion**_

* * *

Prompt by Lunabellla

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a fright, her chest felt tight and it was difficult to breathe. Her vision blurred suddenly and tears leaked down her face, why was it so difficult to breathe?

A large hand rested on her shoulder and Elizabeth flinched away, falling off her bed with a yelp and a thud. She looked up fearfully, why was she scared? Why? Why? Why?

Meliodas sat on the edge of the bed staring down at her worriedly, his eyes wide.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you okay?" He asked, Elizabeth nodded and groaned, pressing her head into her hand.

"I...I'm fine. Just a bad dream" Meliodas grinned and stood up, offering her his hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm gonna head downstairs to make sure everyone's setting up, after all it is Saturday today, the bars gonna be busy. Come down when your ready"

Elizabeth didn't reply as Meliodas walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. She went to her bedside table and pulled out a calendar her sister had given her last Christmas. She had never gotten around to hanging it up.

Skipping to May, she checked the date and frowned. It was a Sunday.

 _ ***~*~I is for...~*~***_

Downstairs everyone was sat at the bar, drinking ale and laughing. Elizabeth walked in and immediately flinched back. Fear crawled up her throat like bile, wanting to spill out. Gripping the doorframe, Elizabeth balanced herself and took deep breaths.

"Elizabeth?" It was Diane, "You feeling ill?"

"You're very pale, you should maybe go back to bed" King added cautiously, Elizabeth gluped down air and stood straight, giving a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, honestly, you shouldn't worry about me"

It didn't stop the worry from tainting their features, pressing creases into the place in between their eyebrows. Fear once again took hold of her but this time she hid it. She didn't want to burden them all.

Elizabeth took her regular seat next to Meliodas and Gowther while Meliodas did his pre work speech.

"Okay guys, we're in a pretty big town and it's Saturday so tonight's gonna be super busy. Diane I want you waitressing from nine till midnight, Elizabeth you do from six till nine. Ban I want you in the kitchen, King I want you helping me at the bar. Gowther, you work for as long as you want, okay? Merlin you can do whatever, you can waitress if we need it. Let's have a good night!"

"but what about Hawk?" Elizabeth found herself asking. Heads snapped to her suddenly and curiously, eyes narrowed.

"Who's Hawk?" Ban asked, sipping on his ale. "Never heard of this guy, you sure you're feeling fine Ellie?"

Fear flooded her again. Everyone's gazed burned into her, despite knowing who he was, she hadn't even known how she knew or remembered 'Hawk' yet...she remembered him. He was a pig with a dark pink clover on his rear, he was always running to her complaining about Meliodas and Ban threatening to cook him. She loved him like a little brother or son.

"I...I..." she faltered, had Hawk even existed? Meliodas had met him after he was framed and Ban had a great friendship with him but she couldn't have imagined it?

"I had a good friend named Hawk, I thought you all knew him too"

"I don't recall knowing anyone called Hawk" Gowther said, pushing his round glasses up on his nose, the circular brims making the golden irises pop.

"I don't either" King agreed, Diane frowned.

"You look even paler, I think you should lay down" she said softly, Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"I think I will, wake me up when it's time for me to work? Okay?"

Merlin nodded and Meliodas stood, helping Elizabeth stand.

"Here, you guys set up, I'll put Elizabeth to bed"

Everyone said their good nights and get well soons, and Elizabeth was being lead upstairs to the bedroom. When she walked in, hand in hand with Meliodas, a chill went down her spine and one of her wrists burned suddenly. She cried out and grabbed it, it hurt so much.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth what's happened? Elizabeth speak to me!" Meliodas shouted, she winced, the burning sensation eventually faded and Elizabeth was able to speak.

"M-my wrist..." She choked out, gripping it so hard her knuckles were white, the pain stopped and it was like nothing had happened. Meliodas fingers gently pried her own from her wrist and examined it.

"There's nothing there" he said softly, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist, where the veins were. "If it hurts again, just shout for me, okay?"

"I promise, thank you Meliodas"

She lay down in her bed and Meliodas pulled the white covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead then he left like he had that morning, quietly closing the door behind him. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to drift away, it took a while but eventually she did. Her last thought being, did Gowther always have round glasses?

 _ ***~*~I is for...~*~***_

It was the late afternoon when Elizabeth was woken by Merlin hovering over her.

"Elizabeth, it's time to wake up now, you're on shift in an hour"

Elizabeth sat up, groggy and tired, like her energy had been sapped rather than replenished.

"Mm, yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you Merlin"

She looked unconvinced as she crossed her arms and leant to the left.

"Are you sure, if you're still unwell I think you should take the night off. Meliodas won't mind"

"I'm fine, honestly, I'll drink some tea and be back to my full strength. A little...whatever that was this morning, won't hold me back"

Merlin grinned and nodded, "how noble of you princess, I'll see you in a few minutes"

Elizabeth nodded back and Merlin went downstairs, Elizabeth sighed and rested her face in her hands. The fear was back, resting in the pit of her belly, not doing anything, just there. Paranoia wrapping around her mind slowly but surely.

Slipping on her pink top, black skirt and single black sock that went on her left leg, Elizabeth gazed out of the window. The sun was setting over the horizon, in the distance she could see the castle where she grew up.

Meliodas' shout from downstairs pulled her from the window, she pulled on her mismatched shoes and went down the stairs. Diane and Gowther were in their uniforms already, chatting by the bar. Ban was wearing a lilac apron, was it always lilac?, and carrying food up from the store room. Meliodas was double checking that the beer kegs poured easily and that the vanya ale was still drinkable.

Elizabeth felt out of place, the air felt so static, so dull, so _dead_.

Six o'clock came around and the bar filled easily, Elizabeth waited tables with ease. There were no groping hands or rude comments about her or her assets. There were so friendly comments either, no ' _how's your night?'_ Or _'I hope that young gentleman isn't working you too hard'_.

No harmless flirtations or jokes. It was boring. At eight there were no orders to be taken so Elizabeth sat by the bar with Meliodas.

"It's strangely quiet tonight" she commented when he didn't say anything, "no ones made any comments, or even spoken to me besides ordering. Isn't it odd?"

Meliodas paused in pouring himself a drink, Elizabeth noted that he never drank on the job, and leant on the bar.

"Well isn't it obvious? Everyone knows you're married to me so they don't want to make you uncomfortable"

Elizabeth shot up, eyes wide. "Married to you!? Since _when_?"

Meliodas frowned and crossed his arms, "Since three months ago. That hurts Elizabeth, you don't even remember? There's a ring on your finger"

Looking down there was indeed a silver band on her fourth finger, her breath quickened. That wasn't there this morning. Or ever.

"Why don't I remember it? I can't remember ever being engaged or the wedding!" She shouted, the bar didn't stir, seemingly unaware of Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"Well, being pregnant can make you feel a little iffy, not sure about memory loss though. Maybe you should yake the rest of the night off" Meliodas droned on but Elizabeth wasn't listening.

She looked down again and couldn't see the floor over her protruding stomach, fear rose up her throat and spilled over with a scream. No one noticed.

"No! No! No!" She screamed, "This isn't real!"

Meliodas seemed to notice her now, staring into her eyes he said "What isn't real? Of course this is, why wouldn't it be?"

Then her heart stopped, she was staring into cold blue eyes like her own. Her Meliodas' eyes were warm and jade green.

"No! You aren't my Meliodas! It's Sunday! Gowther has square glasses! Bans apron is white! Your eyes are green! I'm not married and I'm not pregnant! Hawk was real! Hawk was our friend! All of this is fake!"

Clutching her head, Elizabeth began to cry. Then a chill came over her, like one from earlier.

"You know, I hoped you'd stay in this illusion until I was rid of you"

The voice was eerily familiar and cam from the corner of the Boar Hat. Looking up, the bar was frozen. Diane was frozen, Merlin and Gowther stopped mid conversation, Meliodas' empty eyes gazing at her intently.

In the corner stood the grey demon, Hendrikson.

"Can you remember now?" He asked, "can you remember reality? I tried so hard to make this world perfect for you, I can't remember all the small details like someone's glasses or eyes, or even your little piglet friend. I even gave you a child"

Her pregnant belly had gone, as had her 'wedding ring'.

"I tried to make it all nice for your ending, you could have lived out a life with your child and Meliodas. Though it wouldn't have been real. You just had to figure it out, didn't you"

"What did you do to them? Where am I?" She choked out, clutching her wrist that had began to throb. "I'd rather die than live my life with someone who is a cheap copy of my friends. What did you do to everyone?!"

"I can make that happen. I'm assuming that you can't remember anything, well let me remind you" he smirked, "or should I let you see for yourself?"

The world became blurry and Elizabeth found herself holding onto the bar for support. Everything went black.

 _ ***~*~I is for...~*~***_

Elizabeth awoke with a fright, her chest felt tight and it was difficult to breathe. Her vision blurred suddenly and tears leaked down her face, why was it so difficult to breathe?

Everything was dark, unable to see anything Elizabeth tried to sit up. Instantly a pain went through her wrist and she was jerked back into something unfamiliar, cold and hard. Then she remembered.

Hendrikson had gotten her, The sins had tried to rescue her but without her goddess powers King, Diane and Gowther had been incapacitated. She didn't know to what extent, all she heard were their cries of anguish. Ban and Merlin were missing, Meliodas was looking for her.

Crying out for her, he ran past her prison numerous times unable to track her down, everyone's auras mixing together to confuse him. He was clearly exhausted.

Elizabeth wearily examined her wrist, it was bleeding profusely. Leaking through the cracks of the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, she had maybe half an hour left. Probably less. When she was drained the demon race would emerge and reign supreme.

Hendrikson stood in the corner of the room, watching her amusedly as she writhed in pain. Tears leaked down her face, mixing with the blood as her lover ran though the halls of an infinitely huge building looking for her, unable to find her.

By the time he did it would be too late for anyone.

 _Ah yes, this was reality._

 ** _The End._**

A.N. Super quick chapter huh!? I think this is my favourite prompt yet, thank you to Lunabella for suggesting this! It was certainly the easiest to write! I wanted a fluffy chapter but my mind was all hopped up on Stranger Things and this came out. My favourite chapter so far though!

Send me a prompt for 'J' please, and (I don't want to sound bossy or picky but) please don't make it 'jealousy' I think I've covered that word enough ;) thank you to everyone who's sent in a suggestion. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all!

Check out my story ' _ **Stand By Me**_ ' if you haven't already, I'll update within the next few days!

-Ruby xxxx


	10. Joy or Joyous

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **J is for...**_

 _ **Joy/Joyous**_

* * *

Prompt by ismokinski and c0c0cat

* * *

 _Ruby takes a week out of our scheduled programme to bring you this AU..._

* * *

Meliodas had felt many things over the years, it was around his 100th birthday when he realised they'd all been negative. The demon realm was grim and dark, not really a place where you'd find happiness or joy.

Though he supposed some of them felt joy in needless torture of humans, or if they (not him) were very lucky, goddesses. God how they loved taking off the wings of goddesses, like flies the demons held them down as they squirmed and pleaded, begged, for their wings to be kept intact.

Meliodas was sick more often than not. In private of course, it was a crime punishable by death to show hatred for torture. The years passed and he became numb. No longer crying by himself or throwing up in secret. He couldn't feel anything.

It was around his 200th birthday that he got his hands on a magical orb. You could look into it and see whatever you wanted, anyone you wanted. It was amazing.

Hiding it in his black leather coat, Meliodas ran to his room and gently took it out. It was like glass, cold and there was a small cloudy part in the middle. Meliodss closed his eyes.

 _I want to see something that will bring me joy._

The globe warmed up gently until it was pleasant to touch. He gently opened his eyes. The cloud had expanded to reveal a picture, it was of a garden of the purest green. Yellows, reds, blues, purples, oranges, pinks, every colour you could think of dotted the grass. It was beautiful.

Then a wave of silver got his attention, and the picture moved to a young woman sitting in the field reading a book. Her hair was silver, her eyes like the sky and she had a single blue earring in one ear. Wings protruded from the back of her white dress, shimmering beautifully.

The first thing Meliodas felt in years was love.

 _ **~*~*J is for...*~*~**_

He didn't know how, but Meliodas was definitely infatuated by this goddess. He knew more about her than she did herself, she was clumsy, a perfectionist, she cried often, she was beautiful. She was his light in the darkness, she made living bearable.

Her name was Elizabeth.

A month of being in love with her and he decided he had to meet her. So he did, late one night when all the demons were sleeping he snuck out of the demon realm and went to the human world, from there he ascended to the goddesses world.

It was totally different from his homeland, it was filled with white and shiny things. Meliodas decided to go visit Elizabeth's favourite field first. After wandering around for a bit, he found it. He wanted to go run in it, to see what it was that made it so amazing but he couldn't. He was frozen. Elizabeth sat in the middle of it, stargazing.

She was even prettier up close, Meliodas took deep breaths and carefully walked up to her, loving the way flowers and grass felt beneath his feet.

"Uh, hi, mind if I join you?" He said, Elizabeth squeaked and sat up abruptly. Meliodas swore he fell in love with with her all over again. Her eyes were wide and shone even in the night.

"O-oh of course, I'm sorry, I wasn't even aware there was someone here"

Meliodas sat next to her and stared at the sky.

"Don't be, I happened to see you and wanted to see the stars for myself. I sorry for sartling you"

Elizabeth blushed and gazed at the sky too. The couple were silent for a while.

"Where are you from, I don't remember seeing you around here before?"

Meliodas inwardly sighed but winked and tapped his nose.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's top secret information. If I told you, I'd have to kill you"

Laughter escaped Elizabeth's mouth, making Meliodas grin. Though it faded once he realised his statement was probably true...

"I'm a goddess, if you couldn't tell already" she said, pointing to her gleaming wings. "I'm not a very good goddess though..."

"nonsense! I'm sure you're an amazing goddess" Meliodss insisted, Elizabeth just sighed and shook her head.

"You don't understand, I'm clumsy and I can't even heal people properly"

"Well, maybe not now, but you seem young. I promise you in a bit you'll be healing people left, right and centre"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Really? You think so?"

Meliodas nodded, "Sure, you're tough and filled with potential. You could do anything you wanted"

The two noticed the sun leaking over the horizon. Meliodas' eyes widened in fear, but he discretely covered it up.

"I need to go, it was lovely meeting you Elizabeth" and he began to run off.

"Wait!" She shouted. Meliodas turned back, "Will you meet me tomorrow night, I want to see you again"

"The same time, I promise" he called back, then took off running. Adrenaline bursting through his veins. He was going to see her again.

 _ **~*~*J is for...*~*~**_

For the next few weeks, the glass orb that Meliodas had purchased lay discarded in his cave. He had been meeting with Elizabeth in secret for weeks now and with every meeting he was falling further down the abyss of love.

He still hadn't told her he was a demon. Every time he saw her, he felt more and more guilty. So he decided, that night he'd tell her. And if she was horrified then, well, he'd burn that bridge after he crossed it.

Elizabeth was sat in the meadow as usual when he arrived. Meliodas took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Elizabeth" he said, Elizabeth peered up at him and grinned.

"Hi Meliodas, how are you?"

"I'm okay" He breathed in and out and sat down.

"Listen Elizabeth, I need to tell you something"

Elizabeth frowned, "Meliodas? Is something wrong?"

Meliodas sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"maybe it's better if I showed you..." He pondered. Then frowned more.

"Listen, Elizabeth, if you hate me or never want to see me again or even if you want to report me for coming here, then you can"

"Meliodas, you're scaring me" she whispered. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and let his power flow.

He could feel his power seeping through his pores, accumulating in his right eye and turning it a deep black. A feathered wing of darkness wound its way around his right arm and began glowing a threatening, toxic purple.

Meliodas briefly opened his eyes bu closed them soon after. He couldn't bear to see Elizabeth's terror, her hatred for him.

"I'm a demon, Elizabeth. I'm a monster. I'm hundreds of years old. I'm sorry for hiding it from you"

"I was wondering when you'd tell me"

Meliodas' eyes snapped open, Elizabeth stood smiling at him fondly.

"I'm a goddess remember, I wasn't sure at first, I could have sworn I felt a strange presence whenever you were around. Then I heard my sisters talk about the demon Meliodas and his family and I was sure it was you. They said you were a murderer and still, I fell in love with you anyway"

"You fell in love with me?" He asked incredulously, Elizabeth nodded then cocked her head.

"I suppose that's the wrong way to put it. I walked into love with you, Meliodas, with my eyes wide open and choosing to take every step I did. You're not a murderer, you're kind hearted despite your demonic origins. I love you"

Meliodas absorbed his powers back and returned to his normal state, then he rushed forward and pulled Elizabeth into a kiss. It was long, passionate and everything the two had dreamed of.

"Luckily for you, I fell in love. I fell hard for you Elizabeth, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Elizabeth giggled and pecked his lips gently.

"Hopefully you won't have to find out, I'm not going anywhere Meliodas"

and they sealed that promise with a final kiss.

 _ **~*~**_ _ ***J is for...*~*~**_

It was a few weeks later Meliodas was in the throne room with his siblings and father discussing something. He wasn't listening. He was thinking of Elizabeth.

"-das! Meliodas?!" His father shouted, Meliodas shook his head and looked up.

"Yes, father?" He asked emotionlessly, his father smiled cruelly and leant on his hands.

"Your brothers and I were discussing the war on the goddesses. We were asking for your opinion"

War? Meliodas couldn't stop the fear flashing through his eyes. He became stoic once more.

"I don't see why you're asking me. My wings aren't fully formed so I'd be no use fighting, and I've never been good at strategies. I think the wars pointless anyway"

"See father" Estarossa sneered crudely, "I said he'd be of no use. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away, the coward"

"Better a coward than a murderer" Meliodas snapped back.

Before Estarossa could make a scathing reply, his father stood up.

"Shut it both of you, Meliodas, you're excused" a nicer way of saying _"get the fuck out of here before I shred you"_

Meliodas took the opportunity to run. He ran all the way to his cave and gathered a bag, filling it with all his essentials. He'd been planning this for a while, but hoped it would have been a little less rushed and more sentimental.

He ran once more, right out of the demon realm and into the goddesses world, speeding right to the meadow where he had met Elizabeth. She was there too, sobbing into her hands.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He said, running to her side and embracing her. She sobbed into his shirt, soaking it.

"M-Meliodas!" She wailed, "I-it's awful. The g-goddesses a-are planning to e-eradicate the d-demons. E-especially y-you"

She clung onto him tighter, Meliodas kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

"Elizabeth, this may be a little rushed, but marry me"

Elizabeth peered up at him, "w-what?"

"I'm leaving, I'm going to earth and I want you to join me. You're my soul reason for living. My happiness, my joy, my everything all rely on you. I don't want to live without you. If you come to earth with me we can get married, I'll open a shop to make money for us. Tell me you'll come with me"

Elizabeth nodded shakily, "Yes, I'll go with you. Let's leave now, before people come looking"

So hand in hand, Meliodas and Elizabeth travelled through the gate to earth.

Their life from then on was amazing, the goddesses and demons didn't come after them. They were probably glad to be rid of the both. Meliodas and Elizabeth ran a small, but very popular, tavern in Edinburgh until the day they died.

They were married two months after arriving in earth, surrounded by the few close friends they had met while working.

Two years later and Elizabeth gave Meliodas his biggest joy in life, his daughter Anais. Then a year later his son Alistair and his second daughter Faylinn.

And so Meliodas felt nothing but joy until his last few moments.

They all lived happily ever after.

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. Ahhhh lovely and fluffy ^_^ this was difficult to write but once I got the hang of it, it just came out! Thank you for all the suggestions I got! It's getting harder to write for this fandom but I swear on Gowther I will finish this story! I've still got the manga to keep me in check.

Sorry of this story's a little OOC, especially Estarossa I've never actually seen the character. I've only heard of them! -_-;;;

Tell me what you thought and I'll see you next time for ' **K** ' see you!

Check out my story ' _ **Stand By Me**_ ' if you haven't already, now cross posted my wattpad!

-Ruby xxxx

P.S. Happy (late) 3rd of October to all my alchemists and mean girls out there!

P.P.S. So for my English class I have to write a short story and I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing the final product. It would be posted on my wattpad account (Ruby-Like-Fire) about a week or two from now.

Would you want to read it? Let me know!


	11. Kindness

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **K is for...**_

 _ **Kindness**_

* * *

 _Prompt by Pen Name Cambria_

* * *

 _Ruby takes another week out of our scheduled programme to give you this AU..._

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she walked along the quiet street of Edinburg. It had been a rough day working at the hospital, the kind old man from ward 20 had died suddenly, one of Gilthunders staff had gone insane and Elizabeth was told to swap wards for the day. She vowed never to work in urology again.

The night was cold, making Elizabeth shiver and clutch her shoulder bag strap tighter, her phone safely clasped in her other hand. There had been reports of gang fights in the area recently, the feared Seven Deadly Sins gang was being violent again.

She huffed and her stoop steps became heavy, there didn't seem to be anything particularly threatening about them. Just the rumours.

Apparently one of them was impaled twenty seven times, then decapitated in front of the police that captured him, and was back to stealing alcohol within the hour.

It was then Elizabeth noticed that the streets were virtually empty.

Everything was silent. Only her footsteps resounded in the streets.

Keeping her head down, Elizabeth sped up.

 _Dear mother, if you let me get home safely I'll never refuse a lift from Margaret just because she's working later and I want to get home quickly and finish watching Bake Off, I'll also try and get up earlier, and stop using all the hot water in the bath._

 _I'll also stop muttering under my breath when I've finished looking after rude patients, I'll make the tea when I get home, I'll clean the whole apartment, I'll do almost anything. Just give me luck, mother, and let me get home sa-_

A gunshot rang out. Elizabeth let out a short scream and bolted. She ran and ran forward, eventually ducking into an alley to catch her breath.

This was a mistake, a big, big, mistake. It wasn't too late to call Gil, or Margaret, or even Veronica, and ask for a lift back to their shared apartment. She fumbled in her bag for her phone and pulled to out.

There was a cough from further down in the alley.

Elizabeth squeaked again and raised the phone like a weapon.

"W-Who's there? I'm a-armed, so- so don't come near m-me"

The shadow coughed again, it wheezed and spluttered. Elizabeth almost felt sorry for it.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while" it groaned, "Incase you hadn't heard, or noticed, I've been shot"

Elizabeth frowned and turned the torch on her phone on, shining it into the darkness. Leant against the wall on Elizabeth's left lay a young man, barely older than twenty, with shaggy blonde hair and drooped green eyes. He was recognisable instantly.

"You're Meliodas" She breathed out, "You're the dragon sin of wrath"

"Yep" he confirmed wearily, "that's me"

"And you've been shot..." She stated, slightly dazed. Meliodas nodded weakly.

"Yep...if you couldn't already tell from the blood pouring out my shoulder"

Elizabeth looked closer and, yes indeed, blood was pouring steadily from a gun wound in his bare shoulder. His white top was being turned red quickly. She jumped suddenly.

"Oh my god you've been shot!" She exclaimed, Meliodas lightly rolled his eyes.

"Finally, you noticed" he sassed, Elizabeth rushed forward and examined his wound.

"Oh gosh, it's not too deep thankfully, but you'll still need surgery" she stood up again and began pacing nervously.

"You need a hospital, but you can't take a wanted criminal to the hospital, can you Elizabeth? No! No! You can't! Idiot! Maybe I could perform the surgery but I can't take him home, and I can't call Margaret or Veronica. Imagine explaining that to them!?"

"Not to worry you or anything...but I'm feelin' kinda woozy" he slurred.

"No wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clutching his shoulders and trying to keep him concious.

"I'm Elizabeth, you need to stay concious! I can't treat you at my house or at the hospital, is there anywhere you can go? Will it have medical supplies?"

"There's a warehouse...at the end of Forth Street...that's where you can go...there's probably medical supplies, though...I can't promise anything. My friends can be a little...hostile, so don't mind them too much..."

Meliodas gave Elizabeth a sideways grin which set her cheeks ablaze. Ripping a bit of her shirt sleeve off and wrapping it tightly around Meliodas' wound, she carefully hoisted him on her back.

Forth Street was about fifteen minutes away, if she walked fast she could be there sooner. So she began walking, looking behind her every so often to check on Meliodas and to see if she was being followed, which she wasn't.

"T...hank...'Liz...beth" Meliodas mumbled sleepily while she was reaching the main road, she should probably stick to the shadows for now. It was late so hopefully no one would see her.

Elizabeth smiles softly, "No problem, Meliodas"

Now, the next challenge was meeting the rest of the sins.

 _ ***~*~K is for...~*~***_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Elizabeth winced, the woman in front of her stood well above her. Her purple eyes narrowed in rage.

She was in the warehouse with the sins, they hadn't taken kindly to Elizabeth showing up with their injured captain on her back, but they'd let her in and placed Meliodas on a nearby table. It was very empty inside, there was an upstairs though, and that was where they probably slept

"I...uh, well..."

"Spit it out!"

"He was shot" the woman rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I ran into an alleyway to hide and found him leaning against a wall. He told me you have medical supplies, I'm a nurse and he needs surgery soon"

The woman scowled down at her, "It just sounds all very...convenient...how do we know you weren't the one who shot him?"

"You don't" Elizabeth replied sharply. "But look at me, do you really think I could stomach to pick up a gun, let alone shoot a man with it?"

This seemed to convince the woman, who raised her eyebrows and walked away to where three men stood watching Elizabeth carefully.

"Okay, can I have your first aid kit?" She asked, one nodded silently and retrieved it. Elizabeth got to work cleaning the wound and preparing the tweezers -she got one of the sins to hold up her phone torch as a makeshift light- then she quickly pushed them in and pulled out the bullet, placing it on the bench.

Meliodas groaned in pain and Elizabeth put thread through the needle and clipped the ends of it. She then proceeded to stitch the wound closed.

By the time she was finished, Elizabeth was speckled with blood and sweat. Her fringe stuck to her face and her shirt was covered in little splotches of blood. She placed a large plaster over the stitched up wound and sighed, looking over at the sins who's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I'm all finished, would someone help me move Meliodas to his bedroom?"

"I'll help ya, the captains pretty heavy, I'm surprised you managed to carry him here"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully as a tall, white haired man picked up Meliodas with ease and hoisted him over his shoulder. She had to jog to keep up with the mans long strides. The man lead Elizabeth up the stairs to where the sins slept.

"Uh, could you- could you wait a minute" she breathed out, running to keep up with the man. He turned around and gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah sorry, long legs ya see. I'm Ban, by the way, but you probably already know me. I'm pretty famous, if I don't say so myself"

"I'm Elizabeth, I'm not as famous as you unfortunately. You're the sin who was decapitated and impaled, weren't you? How did you survive?"

"Ah," Ban smirked, tapping his nose with his finger, "A magician never reveals his secrets" he turned a corner and Elizabeth found herself in Meliodas' room.

It was vaguely clean, there was a double bed with thin sheets covering it and clumpy looking pillows. There was a dresser with clothes hanging out of the drawers, looking like the drawers were drooling, or vomiting. Elizabeth tried to ignore the _questionable_ magazines that were shoved hastily under the bed.

Ban dropped Meliodas on his bed, which squeaked under the sudden weight. He groaned and rolled over on his side, Elizabeth moved forward and pulled the covers over him, making sure his head was lying directly on his pillows.

"Okay, no strenuous activities for a while, no fighting and no getting the stitches wet, I'll come back here in a few weeks to check up on the stitches and the wound. Don't try and remove them yourselves, you don't know how many people have made things worse by trying to remove the stitches themselves"

"Why're you helping?" He inquired, interrupting Elizabeth, who cocked her head in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We've killed people, Elizabeth. Meliodas especially. We've got so much blood on our hands. We're criminals, and by helping us you could be arrested. So why do it?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because you all don't seem so bad."

She pulled the covers further up Meliodas until they rested under his chin. She swept the blonde hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Elizabeth gathered her bag, gave a final farewell to the sins, learned all of their names and began to walk home. Then she realised that blood was still dotted on her shirt, and so Elizabeth spent the entire walk making up excuses on why she was late and how she ended up covered in blood.

It was worth it though, despite the fact that he was a criminal, she couldn't wait to see Meliodas again.

 _ ***~*~K is for...~*~***_

Meliodas awoke to the sins crowding round him, he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He winced as a searing pain shot through his arm.

"Careful, captain, Elizabeth said that you shouldn't be moving it too much"

Elizabeth? Who was...oh wait. Her, the woman who saved his life.

"Huh? What happened, where is she?!" Meliodas shouted, Ban raised his hands in surrender.

"Woahhh, calm down there. No 'strenuous' activities, remember? She left last night, it's noon now."

"Is she safe?" Meliodas asked next, his voice deadly calm. Diane, who had been leaning against the wall of his bedroom shrugged.

"Don't know, King was scoping last knight with Gowther"

King shook his head, Gowther stood stone faced.

"I don't think so, as she was walking back to Main Street, I saw Hendrickson tailing her. He was quite far behind her so he lost her after a bit. Merlin radioed in this morning, saw him behind her as she was walking into work at the hospital. We should keep an eye on her"

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it's the least we can do for what she did for us" Diane added.

"Yep, now if you would all excuse me, I need to get dressed"

Diane turned red and stormed out, King, Ban and Gowther following her. Meliodas stood up and closed the door, locking it. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, all she had done was help him, she saved his life, and already Elizabeth was possibly being stalked by possibly the most influential and evil man in Britannia.

He had already got someone mixed in with his mess and where were they? Well, she was buried under the Oak tree in the local cemetery.

Meliodas unbuttoned his shirt, standing and throwing it on his bed. His arm ached something fierce. Something fluttered across his vision, a small white piece of paper had fallen out of his shirt pocket, it twirled and floated until it had landed on the wooden floor.

Not without discomfort, Meliodas bent down and picked it up.

 _To Meliodas,_

 _I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up but I have to get home. My sisters will be worried sick. Your arm is going to hurt for a while, so if you think it's infected or something goes wrong phone me-_

 _xxxxx-xxx-xxx_

 _If you don't contact me, I'll be back in two weeks to check up on it._

 _See you later_

 _\- Elizabeth_

Meliodas smiled and placed the note on his dresser, he got changed and typed the number into his phone. He'd see her sooner rather than later, after all he had to repay her kindness.

He just hoped she wouldn't end up like his last civilian friend.

 ** _The End._**

 _A.N. So...guess who's back? Back, back, back again? Ruby's back, tell a friend._

 _Okay, I have a multitude of excuses, none of which I think you want to hear. (School has been super stressful, like depression inducing stressful) I ran into a wall...I've got nerve damage in my knee because of it, three days later a hockey ball hit it so now I've got a yellow bruise too, and last Saturday the hockey ball hit my nose...so I've been very busy xD_

 _Anyway, this chapter is out now and hopefully I'll have better luck writing the next one. **'L'** , I think I have a prompt but give me one anyway ^\\\\\^ _

_Check out my story ' **Stand By Me'** if you haven't already, now cross-posted on my wattpad, along with my original story that I submitted for my English portfolio (which got the highest score in my class) called _**_'The Ring'_**

 _Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! see you soon!_

 _-Ruby_


	12. Love

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **L is for...**_

 _ **Love**_

* * *

Meliodas paced nervously outside of his bedroom. Piercing wails sounded from behind the door, instincts kicked in and Meliodas spun on his heel and grasped the door knob firmly in his hand. Should he open the door?

He remembered Merlin's warning and reluctantly pulled away, pacing the corridor once more. Another scream echoed in the room, muffled by the wooden door. Meliodas winced again, placing his face in his hands.

Ban came up the stairs with two mugs of liquid and silently have one to Meliodas who took it eagerly, but only took little calming sips.

"She still in there?" Ban asked, Meliodas went to reply but was cut off by a loud scream.

"Yep" he confirmed, taking larger sips. "I've been told to stay out here...for now anyway"

The two were silent once again, staring into space.

"You okay?"

Meliodas sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah- no- I don't know...I think so. I just..." He sighed again. Ban nodded in understanding and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Look" he half slurred, "I'm not too good at this stuff but listen. I'm not a dad, not sure I ever will be. But you, you have this amazing opportunity. You've got your girl in there, who -may I add- give her life for your own, who is currently giving birth to your kid. I think you're doin' alright"

"I just know I'm gonna fuck up at some point, I mean, look at me. I'm a fucking demon and don't even get me started on _my_ dad. I've not really got the best experience in fatherhood, y'know?"

Another scream resonated, making both men cringe. King walked up the stairs and stood next to Ban.

"Elizabeth's?..."

"Yup" Ban said, "It can't be much longer now"

"You'll do fine captain" King reassured, "If anything, you're the best qualified to look after children. Next to Ban anyway"

"Seee" Ban added, "I told you you'll be fine!"

"Thanks" Meliodas said truthfully, finishing his drink and handing the empty mug to Ban. "I'll probably mess up at some point, but I can't do that badly. At least not with Elizabeth by my side"

Ban clapped him on the back just as another yell came from the room, it was louder this time, catching all of them by surprise. Gowther opened the bedroom door, dressed in a white nurses uniform.

"Captain, it's time, Lady Elizabeth requires your assistance"

Meliodas froze, only coming to when King placed a small hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward.

"Well, wish us luck"

Ban and King both nodded and Meliodas walked into the bedroom. Gowther closing the door behind them.

 _ ***~*~L is for...~*~***_

Immediately all breath left his lungs as he saw Elizabeth lying on the bed. Her forehead was sticky with sweat, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lidded. Diane stood at her side, placing a damp cloth over her forehead, Merlin stood where her legs were.

Diane seemed to notice Meliodas' presence and quickly ushered him over.

"Here, Elizabeth, he's here. Meliodas is here now, okay?" She said calmly, Elizabeth opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. Taking her hand, Meliodas sweeper her fringe out of the way and pressed shaky lips to her forehead.

"Hey, how're you doing?" He asked, Elizabeth gave a soft laugh.

"Better now you're here" her face crumpled making Meliodas' heart lurch, "I'm scared. It hurts so much"

"It'll be okay, I promise" Will it though?

She smiled, but it soon turned sour as a contraction hit her hard. Elizabeth scrunched up her face and gripped Meliodas' hand like it was her life-line. He didn't feel pain easily, years of enduring it numbed it for him, but he couldn't deny the shooting pain that shot through his stomach when Elizabeth screamed, or the ache in his hand when she gripped it.

"That's it, well done Elizabeth" Merlin soothed, standing with a basin of warm water, "I think it's about time we delivered this baby, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded sleepily, and Diane and Gowther took their places next to Merlin who leant down to start delivering the baby.

"Okay Elizabeth, remember and breathe. Okay? On the count of three, push as hard as you can. One, two, three, _Push!_ "

And she did, Elizabeth screamed and shouted with all her might, crushing Meliodas' hand in her own. Eventually she stopped, panting and heaving.

"That's great Elizabeth, you're doing wonderfully, just wait a few seconds and I'll get you to push again." Elizabeth nodded again, Meliodas turned even more pale, "One, two, three, _Push!_ "

This time she hunched over, almost pressing her head into her knees. Meliodas whispered comforting things into her ear and rubbed her back gently. She pulled back once more, looking more exhausted.

"No...no more...please" she whispered, tilting her head to the side to look at him more clearly. Meliodas pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her flushed nose.

"It's okay, it's nearly over. I love you, Okay? I love you so goddamn much, you're strong, you can do this" Merlin looked up a little.

"I can see the head, two more pushes Elizabeth, can you do that?"

"C'mon Elizabeth, we know you can, two more" Diane encouraged, her eyes shining with tears. Gowther made a peace sign and nodded.

"I believe you can do this, Elizabeth" he said, Elizabeth grinned half-heartedly and clenched her free fist.

"O-Okay...I'm ready" she breathed out, hunching over once more. Merlin nodded and looked back down.

"One, two, three, _Push!_ "

Another scream erupted from Elizabeth, Melidoas cursed under his breath, making sure her hand was securely wrapped in his own. She lay back down once more, breathing more heavily. Meliodas was sure this would kill her, he looked at Merlin, horrified.

"It's fine, the baby's nearly out. One more push, then it's all over. It's gotta be a bug push, okay Elizabeth?" Elizabeth let out a sob but agreed, Merlin gave an encouraging smile. "Last one. One, two, three, _Push!_ "

Elizabeth did, but Merlin looked unhappy, "Push harder Elizabeth, you have to"

"I can't" she sobbed, "I can't, it's too much"

"Elizabeth, c'mon love, one last one, for me" Melidoas whispered, holding back tears himself. Elizabeth took in his broken expression and nodded.

"I'm ready"

Merlin counted down once more and Elizabeth pushed one last time.

She placed all her strength, and all of Meliodas' strength into that final push. She screamed louder than she ever had before. Then after what could have been minutesl seconds or even hours, the pain stopped and a shrill cry sounded.

Elizabeth flopped back, completely exhausted, Meliodas kissed her once on the forehead then looked down at Merlin who held a small red bundle in her arms.

She smiled and nodded at him, "It's a boy, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Meliodas nodded wordlessly, leaving Elizabeth and snipping at the cord with a small pair of silver scissors. Merlin carefully handed the bundle to Diane who took it to the basin.

"Where...are...they?" Elizabeth asked weakly, "Where's my child?"

"They're cleaning him up, don't worry" Meliodas said gently, Elizabeth sighed in relief and gazed at him.

"I did it, I did it" she cheered softly, Meliodas chuckled.

"You sure did"

Merlin came back over with the tiny boy who was wrapped in a thick blanket. Elizabeth gingerly took him in her arms and gasped at the small thing. He certainly was tiny, with small tufts of light blond hair growing from his head. Meliodas ran a finger gently down his cheek and their son opened his eyes.

Both were blue, but one was more a turquoise than Elizabeth's crystal blue. Elizabeth gave a choked laugh.

"He's beautiful"

Meliodas nodded in agreement, "He sure is, just like his mother" and he nuzzled and kissed her head once more. Merlin and Gowther finished cleaning up Elizabeth.

"I'll leave you two be, just shout if you need anything" she said, ushering both Diane and Gowther out of the room. Meliodas sat on his side of the bed, Elizabeth gently held out their son to him.

"Here, you can hold him" she stated softly, Meliodas went to but pulled back.

"Put your arm like this" she said, making a cradle with one arm and holding her son in the other. "Then do the same with the other"

Meliodas did so and she gently placed his son in his arms. Their son yawned quietly and opened his eyes, Meliodas' breath stuck on his throat.

"I bet he's gonna have two different eye colours"

"I think so too, but that's good, because then he really is a perfect combination of the both of us"

"What should we name him?" Meliodas inquired, Elizabeth lay on her side, grinning contentedly.

"I'm not sure, it's up to you really"

Meliodas pondered for a second, "How about Tobias?" He asked, Elizabeth trimmed wider.

"Tobias...I love it" she said, watching her husband gently rock the child in his arms. Her heart expanded with love until she was sure it would burst.

Meliodas stared down at Tobias who was resting peacefully, then he looked at his wife who had fallen asleep, she was clearly exhausted. He stared back down at his son and decided there and then.

He'd never loved anything so much in his entire life, and he'd never love anything more than his family.

 _ **The End.**_

 _A.N. So I wrote this quicker than I thought I would, I'm pretty happy with this, it's teeth rotting fluff and who doesn't like that xD so I don't have much to say, just that I'm going to try and finish this before the end of 2016 to give this really shitty year a good-ish ending._

 _So, check out **Stand By Me** if you haven't already, and please  vote on my poll about the last prompt, and if I should make a story out of it! all your votes are needed!_

 _Dont forget to review, favourite, and follow! Thank you to those that have done that already, it means to much!_

 _Love you all!_

 _-Ruby xxxxx_


	13. Murderousness

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **M is for...**_

 _ **Murderousness**_

* * *

It was no secret, nor a surprise, that Meliodas could kill as easily as one would breathe. It was in his blood, his veins, his DNA. Though unlike most would believe, he hated killing unless it was necessary.

At this moment, it certainly was.

Hawk shrieked something from behind him, but it was lost in the rage that made the blood boil in his ears.

The remainders of Dreyfus's armour lay scattered on the battleground, with purple smoke billowing out if it, dissipating in the wind.

"Dreyfus..." He gasped in disbelief.

He had clearly underestimated Hendriksons powers, but no longer. He knew what he was up against now, all that was left was to save Elizabeth.

But Meliodas couldn't see her, she wasn't behind Dreyfus being protected by him in his last few minutes. So where was she? Meliodas scanned the grounds, maybe she was safe, it was unlikely but she was a smart girl.

Then he saw her. Eyes obscured by her fringe, her clothes torn so she was almost indecent. Elizabeth lying in a pool of her own scarlet blood.

Meliodas couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, though most likely she wasn't.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk shouted in vain, trying to wake the unconcious princess. Meliodas began to walk forward, his sword clenched tightly in his fist. He vaguely noticed Hendrikson walking towards him, expecting a battle.

Meliodas couldn't fight now, not when Elizabeth was in the verge of death.

"I was born a sage of the forests..." Hendrikson began his monologue, recounting the events of his quest to become a demon. If the situation had been less severe, Melidoas would have yawned and made a joke.

"...but now, I have the same abilities that _you_ have!"

Before Hendrikson could swing, Meliodas scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, holding her close to his chest and trying to ignore how the blood from her wound dripped onto his clothes and through the rip in his trousers and onto his leg.

Hendrikson turned round to swing again, but Meliodas moved too fast for him, now appearing in front of Hawk.

Meliodas leaned his forehead against Elizabeth's, who's forehead was slightly cold and clammy.

"Elizabeth" Meliodas whispered, "I'll end this fast. And when it's over, we can run the tavern again, okay?"

Elizabeth of course didn't reply, and it was unclear whether she could even hear him. But it didn't matter, Meliodas always kept his promises, they would run the tavern once more.

"Hawk, can you take her with you?" He asked, the pig hesitated but agreed.

"R-right!" And Elizabeth was placed on his back. "I'll be as speedy and safe as possible!"

"What are you planning?" Hendrikson demanded, but was ignored.

"Now get going" Meliodas ordered, and Hawk sped away, with Diane blocking an almost fatal hit.

Elizabeth should be safe now, and here was where it ended.

 _ ***~*~M is for...~*~***_

When Meliodas next found Elizabeth, she lay unconcious next to Margaret who in turn had tears spilling from her eyes. Hendrikson stood a few feet in front, though it was more demon than Hendrikson.

All he did was stare at Elizabeth, and then Meliodas sensed that something was wrong.

"Ah, it seems the damage I did the princess was too much for her to handle. Just let me retrieve her body before all her blood dries up, then I'll be on my way"

"Like hell" Meliodas sneered, "over my dead body" Meliodas lunged forward and tried to jab his sword into Hendrikson, instead the sword stretched the skin like rubber and didn't penetrate it.

"Watch out, he's going after Elizabeth!" Meliodas screamed to the crowd of Holy Knights that surrounded them, who then promptly attacked.

In the next few minutes, so many people died. Many Knights simply turned to dust. Then everything stopped. Hendrikson stopped his attacks and stared at Elizabeth.

"It's too late now. I may not have achieved my goal, but I can search for another key to the Demon Realm with joy knowing that I have killed the great Meliodas' light"

and with a flap of his wings, Hendrikson had vanished to the sky. Meliodas stood in shock, one eye half closed and battered. When a loud sob erupted from behind him, Meliodas spun around and saw Margaret sobbing over Elizabeth's body.

He ran to her himself, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand in his. It was almost stone cold. Elizabeth managed to open her eyes a little and smiled weakly at Meliodas.

"Me-" she coughed up blood, "Meliodas...you're okay..." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm here" He suddenly turned serious.

"I don't think I'm...going to make it back to the tavern..." She whispered, clutching his hand. Meliodas shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes,

"No, no, of course you will. I promise"

She shook her head, "No...I don't think so...but, I'm glad I got to see you...once more..." More blood was coughed up and Meliodas wiped it away with his thumb gently.

"I have...something to tell...you, Meliodas" she whimpered, Meliodas nodded and stroked back her fringe.

"what is it?" He coaxed, Elizabeth gasped,

"I...I...I love you, Meliodas..." Melidoas suppressed a sob and kissed her forehead shakily.

"I love you too Elizabeth" he whispered, "So much"

Elizabeth let out a choked laugh and peered into his emerald eyes once more.

"In the future...come find me...and let's run...the tavern together...okay?"

and Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out her last breath. Meliodas kissed her hand once more and stood up. Margaret had hidden her face in Gilthunder's chest, for she had lost two sisters.

The Holy Knights all hung their heads in respect for the fallen princess. Baltra would be crushed, two daughters, and a wife.

"Seven Deadly Sins, and Hawk" Meliodas spoke monotonously, "Early in our adventure, I promised to Elizabeth that even if she died, I would continue her quest and gather the remaining Sins, then bring peace to Britannia" he raised his head to the sky, flaring at the spot where Hendrikson had vanished.

He felt the hatred for Hendrikson engulf him, walking forward, the dark wing protruded out of his side. A cold chill went through the air, Ban shivered and kept his nunchucks close by him, in case Meliodas went mad.

"And I intend to keep my promise"

 _ **The End.**_

 _A.N. First off: apologies. It seems like all I can do lately is apologise to you guys. I'm sorry this story isn't very good, I'm sorry that it took so long to write this, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading so much lately._

 _You guys have been so patient and I feel like crap because I feel like I can't write what I think you'll like or that you won't like what I've written which delays me posting which makes the wait longer, yet you still read it and I can't thank you enough._

 _Please send me reviews, if you guys stay silent then it makes me think that you don't like it. Reviews are my motivation! :3 but thank you to all those who have sent reviews already, each one is read and appreciated! ^_^ thank you!_

 _Send me a prompt for **N** , cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get! Also check out **Stand By Me** if you haven't already. _

_Thank you all so much, I'll do better next time..._

 _-Ruby xxx_


	14. Night

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **N is for...**_

 _ **Night**_

* * *

 _Prompt by Guest_

* * *

 _Ruby takes a week out of the usual schedule to bring you all this AU..._

* * *

Elizabeth sighed.

Resting her head in her hand which was propped up by her elbow on the windowsill of her bedroom window.

She felt like crying, her father had never been this angry with her before. It had been the annual ball in the Lyones castle, and of course, since Elizabeth was eighteen she had to choose a suitor.

There was just one problem, she was already in love with someone.

Her father was a kind hearted man, he was always supportive of her and her sisters choices, but one thing was clear for his children- the kingdom must always come first.

The man Elizabeth loved, her father couldn't accept. Not only was he a commoner, but he was an ex-criminal. If anything happened to her father, of Margaret, or Veronica, the Lyones kingdom would be vulnerable to attacks unless it was paired with another region.

Her love did not own anything more than a tavern.

It didn't matter though, how much money or land a man owned, but for the kingdom it mattered. She couldn't just be selfish and marry for love if that meant her kingdom would suffer.

The stars twinkled in the night sky above Elizabeth, who sighed and closed her bedroom window. A single tear slipped down her face but Elizabeth wiped it away with her nightgown sleeve.

She'd have to apologise to her father tomorrow, no matter how much she wanted to live her own life, duty called to get married. Elizabeth lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her.

...

...

 _plink!_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

 _plink!_

Another noise came from the window. Elizabeth sat up and stared down just as another thing hit the glass.

 _plink!_

It appeared to be a small pebble, and the person throwing stood beneath the window, grinning widely and getting ready to throw another. Elizabeth flung the window open and shouted down to her love before he could throw another stone.

"Meliodas!" She whisper-shouted to him, "What are you doing!?"

Meliodas grinned and threw a pebble up then caught it in his hand.

"What does it look like? I'm stealing you away" He held out his arms, "Come on, jump! I haven't dropped you yet!"

Elizabeth grinned and sat on the edge of her window, her legs dangling in the cool night air.

"Come on, hurry, you know I can see your panties from down here" Meliodas called out cheekily, Elizabeth turned a bright red and pushed away from the ledge. Pushing herself forwards and downwards with her arms outstretched.

The fall to Meliodas wasn't far, as she had felt the feeling of free falling quite a lot. It still gave her a thrill, her hair billowed out behind her, hitting her clothed back as she reached Meliodas' arms and hugged him as they both fell backwards onto the grass.

Elizabeth buried her face into his neck as they fell, then as they lay on the grass she placed a light kiss to his neck and felt him smile into hers.

"How did you know I'd be in my room?" She whispered, feeling Meliodas smirk.

"Please, it's a big party, that's not really your thing" he then frowned and pulled back, emerald eyes boring into her own. "You didn't make conversation from the window, something's wrong. You wanna tell me?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not here, can we go to the meadow?"

"I thought you'd ever ask"

 _ ***~*~N is for...~*~***_

The meadow was as it sounded, a large field with grass and billions of flowers surrounded by a thick expance of trees. Elizabeth had discovered it almost ten years ago, after learning of her mother's death she had run away until she stumbled on a barely noticeable path that led her to the meadow.

There she had met a village boy, two years older than herself and upset over the death of his best friend. Together they had become unlikely friends, then during their later years, lovers.

That night, they lay in the field. Meliodas hadn't spoken in a while. Not after Elizabeth had told him the troubles she faced.

Turning to him, Elizabeth gazed, "Please..." She pleaded quietly "Say something. Anything"

"You're going to be married off" he stated, Elizabeth groaned silently.

"Don't say it like that, it's my choice to be married anyway" she sighed, Meliodas turned towards her, his eyes cold.

"You say that, but it doesn't seem to me like it is" She looked away.

"If it's for the greater good of the kingdom, then I'm happy" Elizabeth recited, as she had done teary eyed in front of her mirror hundreds of times. Meliodas placed fingers under her chin and gently made her look at him, his eyes were softer this time, almost understanding.

"Look at me and tell me that again"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, then closed it. Meliodas could always see through her anyway.

"I can't" she said, tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to get married to someone that I don't love" she admitted, "but gather hasn't been able to run the kingdom well enough for years, Margaret is ruling over her own kingdom with Gilthunder, and you know Veronica. It's more than likely that I'll be chosen to be ruler once father stands down. I need to make future plans for the kingdom now"

Meliodas was quiet, simply staring up at the stars.

"If I could" he said softly, "I'd ask you to marry me right now."

Elizabeth turned pink.

"I'd stand you up, get down on one knee and ask for your hand. I don't have a ring, but my extra savings could buy us cheap ones while I take extra shifts to get you a proper one. I could ask Ban to make the food for the wedding, King and Diane could make the flower arrangements, Gowther would be the planner, and Merlin would make your dress and a beautiful vial of perfume.

"After I'd proposed, I'd carry you back to the Boar Hat and straight to my bedroom where I'd lay you down and lie next to you, we wouldn't do anything, not yet. After that if you wanted you could start working at the Boar Hat. On our wedding night, we'd have our first time, I'd make it special.

"Then we'd start trying for a kid, and we'd be successful, we could have as many as we wanted. I'd teach them how to bartend, and you'd get mad at me for letting them handle alcohol. You'd teach them to read and their manners, I'd teach them to walk and say bad words- which you'd also get mad at me for.

"Eventually they'd leave, wanting their own adventure. You'd cry, of course, I don't think I would. I'd just be really proud. One would eventually take over the Boar Hat one day, when we're old. Then I don't think I'd want to die first, that'd make you cry and I could never do that, but I don't want to live without you either. So I think we'd both go to sleep one night, wrapped in each other and simply let go. The perfect end to the perfect life"

Elizabeth was almost sobbing at that point. Meliodas noticed this and rolled on his side towards her, kissing away the tears.

"I'm sorry Meliodas" Elizabeth cried, clutching his white shirt like a lifeline. "I'm sorry that I can't give you that. I'm so sorry"

"hey, hey, listen" he shushed her gently, "I'm not just going to let you go, maybe I'm not a prince or whatever but I don't think it matters. I think I could manage of run a kingdom" Meliodas took Elizabeths hands in his own.

"I'm not going to stop fighting. For us, for our marriage. I'll meet your father, buy a plot of land and become a baron or count or whatever, hell, I'll become a knight again. Technically I'm not a criminal anymore so I can apply for the training. I promise that one day I'll marry you Elizabeth"

Elizabeth placed her lips on Meliodas' in a sweet kiss, breaking away only when another sob choked her.

"What if you don't? What if I can't marry you Meliodas? What will we do then?"

"If I can't love you in this life, I'll find you in the next and fall in love with you all over again. And if that doesn't work, I'll run for eternity, I'll live a billion lives, I'll go through the pain of living if that means I can spend one lifetime with you"

"I'll do the same" Elizabeth promised shakily, "If I can't love you now, I'll search for you in the next life. I'll do that anyway, even if I can love you now. Meliodas, I love you so much"

Meliodas kissed her deeply and gently, "I love you too, Elizabeth, more than you could ever know"

And the two stayed there, kissing and holding each other until dawn. In their safe haven where no one could hurt them. No matter what happened, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

 _ **The End.**_

 _No A.N. today. Instead-_

 _This story is dedicated to all those affected by the Berlin terrorist attack. Whether you witnessed the attack, you had a loved one hurt or killed in the attack, or you were injured by the attack yourself, I'm sorry, my condolences and love to everyone affected._

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the horrible things that are happening right now, I'm so sorry. My cousins are currently staying in Germany and even though they weren't near the attack it's awful knowing that by one bit of bad luck they could have been taken away._

 _I'm sorry to those who have lost someone, anyone dear to them, in **any** terrorist attack._

 _Hope everyone's doing okay. See you next time,_

 _-Ruby ❤️_


	15. Offspring

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **O is for...**_

 ** _Offspring_**

* * *

A child's cry breaks through the silence of the night, Meliodas wakes up and sits in his bed, the cry sounding louder. Next to him, his wife Elizabeth sits up too. The dark circles under her eyes were shown in the moonlight, she yawned and went to get up when Meliodas placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back gently.

"I'll get them" he whispered, kissing Elizabeth's forehead once she had lay down.

"Thank you" she responded quietly, closing her her eyes and breathing deeply. Meliodas pulled the covers up to her chin and stood up, stretching off his arms. He walked through to the new room that hadn't been added to the Boar Hat for the new arrival, it was opposite his and Elizabeth's room.

The room was filled with darkness, the only light coming from the moon which seeped through the window and illuminated the young boy who lay in his cot screaming. Meliodas went over to his son and picked him up gently, carrying him in the crook of his arm. Meliodas sat in the wooden rocking chair that Elizabeth had received at her baby shower from Margaret and Gilthunder. He quickly checked Tobias to see if he had soiled himself, then sighed in relief when his son hadn't.

Tobias eventually calmed down, his cries turned into whimpers, then into soft gurgles. As his parents had predicted, one of his round, doe eyes turned out to be emerald green, the other stayed the beautiful sapphire it was born as. Meliodas ginned as his son stuck a chubby thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Geez, all that fuss 'cause you were lonely?" Meliodas whispered to him, "you make almost a big a fuss as I do"

Tobias gurgled and let out a bubbly laugh, his cheeks popping out and his eyes scrunching up. They're both silent for a bit, Meliodas staring down at his son, then he sighed.

"I don't know what to do here" he admitted softly, "kids are more Ban and your mothers thing. Which is weird, because Bans pretty scary looking, but most kids like him. Not that I don't like children, I just...don't know how to act around them. I'm a demon after all, I'm meant to be a bad person, children are meant to run from me, I'm not _meant_ to be a dad"

But when he looked down at his son, who was staring at him intently, tiny hands gripping at his pyjama t-shirt, Meliodas decided he loved this child more than anything.

"Although, I've never been one for abiding by the rules, or being who I _should_ be" Tobias' eyes began drooping again, so Meliodas pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "I'll fu- fudge up, and sometimes you probably won't agree with me and be a moody brat, but I'll still love you...but don't tell anyone we had this conversation, 'kay? I've got my reputation as a captain to keep" he joked.

Tobias, by that point, was in a deep sleep. Soft snores erupted from him, Meliodas chuckled and placed him backing his cot.

When he rejoined Elizabeth in their bed, she placed an arm around him and hummed softly.

"How is he?" she murmured, Meliodas pressed her head into his neck and let out a breath.

"He was just lonely, thats all. He fell asleep pretty quickly" he let out a yawn, "go back to sleep Ellie, love you"

"mm, love you too" she muttered and placed a soft kiss to his neck.

 _ ***~*~O is for...~*~***_

Meliodas and Elizabeth's second child came five years after Tobias, Celestria Lyones was born in the middle of the night, during the full moon. She hadn't cried, with worried everyone to no extent, instead she gazed out of the window. When Elizabeth saw how the stars had reflected beautifully in her light blue eyes, she had wanted to call the child Celestria.

After being cleaned up, Meliodas fetched Toby from his room, where he was playing cards with Ban and King. When his father came in the room, Toby peered at him with round eyes, one bright green, the other blue.

"Is mum okay?" He asked tentatively, Meliodas nodded.

"You mother's perfect, d'you wanna come meet your sister?"

Toby nodded furiously, abandoning his cards with no remorse. Meliodas shared a look with both Ban and King, who both gave him the thumbs up.

"Daddy hurry up, I wanna see mum" Toby shouted.

"I'm just coming, Toby" Meliodas replied, catching up to him and opening the door to his and Elizabeths bedroom. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed with Celestria in her arms, when the door opened, Elizabeth raised her head and beamed when she saw the two.

"Hey you" she said to Toby who was peering over the edge of the bed, "You want to come see your sister?"

Toby was hesitant and slowly tip toed round to his mother, who patted the empty space next to her. Toby jumped up onto the bed and sat next to her, peering at his little sister. Meliodas sat next to him on the double bed, watching Toby carefully.

"She's so tiny" he gasped in awe, Elizabeth felt her heart burst in her chest.

"Yup, this is Celestria, and she's your little sister so you gotta look after her okay?" Meliodas told him with a wink.

"I promise, I swear on my heart" he exclaimed, clenching a tiny fist. Meliodas ruffled his light blond hair and grinned.

"That's my brave boy" Elizabeth said softly, her eyes filled with pride.

A little while later and Elizabeth had fallen asleep, with Toby curled in the crook of her left elbow, leaning into her side. Meliodas held Celestria, she was a very calm baby, not at all like Tobias who had cried and cried, and had a mischievous attitude like his fathers. By contrast, Celestria was calm, and had only fussed when she was hungry earlier that night.

"Well hey" Meliodas greeted softly when Celestria had opened her eyes sleepily. "How nice of you to wake up, feeling rested?"

Celestria gurgled happily, which made Meliodas chuckle.

"Geez, I remember when Toby was just born. All he really did was cry, eat, sleep, and poop. You're more relaxed" he traced a finger over her belly, making her giggle. "I had this talk too, with Toby that is. Though he was a bit older than you, but only by a couple of months. I told him that I was going to try my best to be a good father to him, and I have to admit that I've done pretty well"

He nudged her nose gently with his own, his heart expanding with every giggle.

"And I'll do the same for you, princess" and sitting up, with Celestria cradled in his arms, Meliodas fell into a light doze.

 _ ***~*~O is for...~*~***_

" _Dad_ , tell mum to stop worrying, we'll be fine, I swear"

Meliodas let out a breath, "Ellie, come on, they're not kids anymore" when his wife didn't show any signs of relaxing, Meliodas kissed her gently and hugged her.

Tobias and Celestria had grown into two fine young adults. Toby had become the talk of the town they lived in, with his unique eyes attracting everyone in a hundred mile radius, however his lack of understanding for the opposite sex left many hearts -unintentionally- broken, to both Celestria and Elizabeths dismay.

Celestria had been no different, her soft yet determined nature made her extremely likeable, her thirst for knowledge -founded by Gowther who had become a favourite of hers- was her drive for living, and made her well respected among both the elders of the village and the youths. Although calm and collected, her determined nature left her unable, or hesitant, to admit she was wrong or at fault.

So when Toby was twenty and Celestria fifteen, they pitched the idea of moving in together a few towns away. Two hours away from the Boar Hat, and three away from Camelot. Elizabeth had been hesitant, her children were young after all, but after Meliodas had reminded her that she was sixteen when she ran away from home, Elizabeth had become more open to the idea.

"It's great mum, the towns library has already offered me a job!" Celestria gushed, "The house is five minutes from a school, and a mages house where I can study magic like Aunt Merlins and your own"

Now, the pair stood, clothes and money packed, ready to face the world.

"You've got your money, and the food Ban made you?"

"Yes mum" Celestria chorused,

"And all your clothes, and your hair things, have you left anything in your room?"

"Yes mum"

"But what about-"

"Mum!" Toby cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We've got everything, really, you don't have to worry. I'll look after little Celly" he grabbed Celestria's neck in his elbow playfully and messed up her hair.

"Gerroff!" she shouted, flailing her arms in an attempt to get him off. Elizabeth sighed.

"I can't believe you two are going to be sharing a house, you two are going to turn my hair grey"

Celestria grinned, holding up a lock of her own silver hair, "It's already grey mum, you'll be fine"

"You two had better be off if you want to get to your new house before sunset" Meliodas chided, Celestria looked a little upset at this. She rushed forward and hugged her dad hard, Toby did the same to his mother.

"I'll miss you, and all my aunts and uncles" Celestria said, Meliodas rubbed her back.

"Hey, you go out there and be the smartest woman in all of Britannia, you hear? and you-" he pointed to Toby, "If your mother and I don't get a letter from you, we'll be very disappointed"

Toby grinned, "Sure thing dad, see you later"

After a final goodbye, the siblings walked away to their next adventure while Meliodas and Elizabeth watched from the doorway of the Boar Hat.

"Look at them, already so grown up" Elizabeth sighed wistfully.

"We did good, didn't we" Meliodas said, kissing her.

"Yeah, of course we did"

 ** _The End._**

 _A.N. Aloha! Bonjour! Salut! its me!_

 _okay, so this came out earlier than I thought it would, but its been a little delayed because I've been working on, like, three prompts at once. This was also meant to be an Odd Thomas AU but I decided against it. lucky you guys eh?_

 _I didn't get many reviews for last chapter, so try and review this time, okay? Thank you to those who did (and that Guest who commented on all of them- thanks xD) it honestly is amazing that so many of you are enjoying this story!_

 _read! review! favourite! follow!_

 _and I'll see you next time!  
_

 _(Check out my new AoT fanfiction: **the Boy Who Was Made of the Sea** , if you haven't already, thank you :3)_

 _\- Ruby xxx_


	16. Pregnant

_**A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **P is for...**_

 _ **Pregnant**_

* * *

 _Prompt by c0c0cat and Thepikachu322_

* * *

 **MONTH 1/9**

After a test run by Merlin, Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant. It was no surprise, really, she and Meliodas were known to... _do the do_ , frequently. Not to mention that Elizabeth had always wanted to be a mother. Meliodas had confessed that he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father, if he would be a good enough one, but after a brief discussion with all of the sins, including Hawk who had named himself "captain of the babysitting squad", he told Elizabeth he would try his best to be a good father.

And so the first trimester began.

 **MONTH 2/9**

Elizabeth leaned over the toilet seat, heaving the contents of her stomach into the bowl. When she had finished, Elizabeth lay her head on her forearm and sighed. Her stomach felt too delicate to try and get up.

"I told you to wake me up if you felt sick" Meliodas said from behind her, kneeling down and rubbing her back softly. Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"It doesn't matter, you couldn't do much. I'd rather you slept" Her stomach lurched violently and she leant further into the bowl, Meliodas kept rubbing her back slowly until Elizabeth had finished.

"This is your first pregnancy, for the first time we're going to be parents. It's gonna be tough for you, and I want to be with you and support you every step of the way. Whatever you're going through"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully and laughed slightly, "I bet you won't be saying that when it's your turn to change the child's nappy"

"Nope!" Meliodas joked, "That job's all yours"

After a few minutes, Elizabeth had stopped vomiting enough to try and get up. Meliodas stopped her, then carried her back to bed, gently laying her down and placing the covers over her. Meliodas then went downstairs and came back with a bucket, for emergencies, and a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. Elizabeth took the tea and began sipping on it, leaning her head on Meliodas' shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked, Meliodas pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"About four in the morning" He replied.

"I'm sorry for getting you up so early" Elizabeth sighed, feeling like she was going to cry.

"Hey, I told you, it's fine" Meliodas soothed her, "besides, now we have a great excuse to sleep in tomorrow" he winked, Elizabeth finished the tea and placed the empty cup on her bedside table. The pair lay down, Elizabeth resting her head on Meliodas' chest.

 **MONTH 3/9**

By the third month the morning sickness symptoms had completely gone, much to both Meliodas' and Elizabeth's happiness. Elizabeth had also begun showing, her belly sticking out ever so slightly, signalling the life growing within her.

Meliodas had become more protective, he'd cut her working hours so she only waited tables for three hours -under the watchful eyes of the sins- during the day, then after an hours rest, she worked for two in the evening then went to bed. Elizabeth had insisted on working more hours, but Meliodas had persuaded her to stick to what hours they had given her.

Meliodas had also been very understanding of her, whenever she just felt like crying he would hold her, when she woke up at 3 in the morning craving eggs and toast -but only the kind that Meliodas made, Ban was _very_ confused- he had made some for her with no complaints.

He was the perfect husband, and as their child grew bigger and bigger everyday Elizabeth couldn't ask for a better one.

 **MONTH 4/9**

"Well, Elizabeth, your child seems to be doing wonderfully" Merlin told her during the fourth month, "The bones are developing nicely, the child is the normal size and weight, you're right on track"

Elizabeth was laying in her bed with Merlin gently waving a hand over her slightly protruding stomach, Diane was sitting on the bed, staring at her belly in awe.

"You can tell all that just by waving your hand? That's really cool!" she exclaimed joyfully, Merlin's chest seemed to puff out a little bit in pride, though she remained as suave as ever.

"It's nothing really, just standard things you learn while doing medicinal magic"

"But still, it's pretty cool. Can you feel anything Elizabeth?"

"Not really, I just feel kind of fat" She told them with a slight laugh. Merlin chuckled, standing up from the bed.

"You won't feel much at the moment, but sometime next month the baby will start kicking, then the real fun will begin"

Elizabeth and Diane cocked their heads slightly, "Real fun?" they asked simultaneously. Merlin smiled.

"Yep, well Elizabeth enjoy this peaceful period while it lasts, only five months to go, how exciting!"

"We'd better be off, Ellie, I've got to get ready for my date with King!" Diane squeaked, Elizabeth sat up and clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful Diane, promise you'll come to me tomorrow and tell me everything?"

"I promise!"

When the two women left, Meliodas came in, a big cheesy grin on his face.

"So" he prompted, "How'd it go?"

"The baby's fine, everything's great, and Diane's got a date"

Meliodas sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah, King mentioned something about a date, though it was kind if hard to hear him through his hyperventilation"

"Poor King" Elizabeth sighed, "why does he get so nervous?"

"Just his character I guess, he's always been jittery, even before the sins were grouped together"

Elizabeth nodded and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"Merlin says next month, the baby should be kicking"

Meliodas faced her, "Oh really? It seems like only yesterday you were announcing you were pregnant"

"I know, time's really passing by, isn't it?"

 **MONTH 5/9**

By the fifth month, Elizabeth had grown even larger. She sat during the Boar Hats busy hours with a cup of tea and some of Meliodas' food. At that moment, she was content, the baby had caused all sorts of problems with Elizabeth's internal workings...

She was tired, she got dizzy sometimes, and she almost constantly needed to pee. However, whenever her child kicked she forgot about all the bad things. They weren't even born yet, and Elizabeth loved it more than anything.

Time passed and the Boar Hat closed up for the night, Elizabeth had gotten changed for bed and lay watching as her husband got ready for bed and climbed in beside her. The two lay down, with Meliodas' hand resting on her belly, slowly rubbing circles. The baby began kicking at that, making Meliodas chuckle.

"They're very active, eh?"

"Even more so when you're around, they must know you're their father" she whispered back, grinning at him.

"I see they've developed your brains" he flinched slightly at a big kick, "and my strength too, apparently. That was big"

Elizabeth gave a withering look "I know, try having that kick from inside of you"

Meliodas grinned sheepishly.

 **MONTH 6/9**

"Here's to the future of Britannia, and to Princess Elizabeth and Meliodas' baby!"

The kingdom cheered, and the music began. The princesses pregnancy was not kept a secret from the kingdom for long, and Baltra insisted on throwing a massive, kingdom-wide party in celebration. Elizabeth hadn't attended one of these parties since the defeat of Hendrikson and was excited to meet everyone and have fun, even while under the Sin's piercing gazes.

The music lasted until early the next morning, with dancing and singing accompanying it until the sun peaked. By the end of it, Ban was passed out somewhere, King and Diane had returned to the Boar Hat, Merlin was...somewhere, probably seeing Arthur who had attended, and Gowther had made a friend with a local girl so was off with her at the library.

Around three o'clock, Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Baltra headed back to the castle. Baltra was still hesitant about letting them share a room, but did so anyway. They were married and expecting after all. The next day there was a market in the city, while that was going on Elizabeth and Meliodas took the chance to meet up with Margaret and Gilthunder -who had married and had a child of their own- it had been a while, so the two couples retreated to the Boar Hat to do some proper talking. Gilthunder and Margarets son Elias had begun training to be a Holy Knight in his father's footsteps.

"While we were in Blakepol" Margaret gushed while Gil and Meliodas were catching up, "I saw something in one of the shops and had to get it for you"

Three days after Gilthunder and Margaret had returned to their home, a rather large package appeared on the doorstep of the Boar Hat, a large handcrafted rocking chair.

 **MONTH 7/9**

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, breathe" Merlin stated whilst Diane held Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth's eyes were wide with panic, fear, and pain. Her lower stomach felt tight, clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing.

"Wh-at's happen-ing?" She panted out, squeezing Diane's hand as another pain hit her.

"Meliodas" Merlin said calmly, and Elizabeth finally placed her eyes on her husband. He stood in the back of the room, strangely calm, but pale. "Get Elizabeth some cold water" he nodded silently and left the room.

"Diane, help Elizabeth up and take her to the bathroom. Elizabeth try going to the toilet, it might help you"

Elizabeth did so, and felt a little better, Diane then led her back to the bed where Meliodas stood with a glass of water. Merlin helped her to sit in bed and handed her the water, which she sipped quietly. The clenching in her stomach had settled to a uncomfortable but bearable ache.

Braxton Hicks, Merlin told her. Simply a sign that she was ready to give birth, this calmed both Elizabeth and Meliodas down considerably.

Though he didn't let her out of his sight for the next few days.

 **MONTH 8/9**

The eight month mark came, and Elizabeth was growing bigger every day. The days were getting colder as the due date for the child arrived, slowly but surely. Elizabeth spent her days in the child's nursery or in her own bedroom. Or even taking a walk.

Towards the end of the pregnancy, she had encouraged the sins to talk to the unborn child. Ban was reluctant at first, but soon began reading it stories. King was surprisingly eager to, Elizabeth saw how Diane stood watching him silently with an adoring gaze.

Gowther spent their time together asking the baby questions, then telling it how to act accordingly to human emotion. Hawk told it about all the different foods it could eat, Merlin was somewhat awkward, but after talking about magic- insisted on being called Aunty Merlin.

Meliodas spoke to them the most, chattering about his past quests and missions, and about his time in the Boar Hat.

It was beautiful to see the home where Elizabeth and Meliodas would raise their child, the Boar Hat so full of love and affection. They'd never be lonely, not with the sins and their future children too. It was a wonderful home to live in.

 **MONTH 9/9**

Having given up on knitting socks, Elizabeth had decided to knit a very long and lumpy scarf, that could also be a blanket, and a...blob of wool. Sighing, she placed down her knitting needles and stared out the window, placing a hand on her belly.

Any day now, or even any second. It was thrilling, to say the least. Everyone was on edge, Meliodas had closed the Boar Hat one week before and after her due date, which was today. Merlin had all of her tools handy in case Elizabeth went into labour.

Diane, who had volunteered to be Merlin's assistant, was always keeping a keen eye on Elizabeth. The boys tended to be more involved in the less gross side of the pregnancy.

It was lunch time when a sharp pain shot through Elizabeth and a cold liquid dripped down her legs, Ban cringed and moved backwards, Gowther tried to get a 'closer look' at the miracle of childbirth (and was smacked by Merlin), and King fainted.

Meliodas rushed forward, taking his wife's hand in his own.

"This is it" Elizabeth panted when the pain had subsided, gazing into Meliodas' worried eyes, she kissed him deeply.

"Lets go have our baby"

 ** _The End._**

A.N. Ah hello! 17 days isn't bad for me xD I got this out fairly quickly for once! I've had a lot of tests lately, which is why this has taken a while; however! I'm currently on a bit of a writing streak at the moment, I've started writing a plan for a story I'm going to write after finishing my two current ones.

Also, for those who don't read ' **Stand By Me** ' (You totally should though *Shameless self advertising*) I've been toying with the idea of a twitter account- please let me know if you'd be interested!

Read! Review! Follow! Favourite!

Thank you all for you lovely reviews, I hope everyone enjoyed this prompt ^_^ see you next time!

\- Ruby xxxx ^3^


	17. Quit

**_A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Q is for..._**

 ** _Quit_**

* * *

 _Ruby take a week out of the usual schedule to bring you this AU- sorry for the delay!_

* * *

 _Prompt suggested by Bluestar322_

* * *

"I quit!"

The words hung in the air like smoke. Meliodas gaped, eyes and mouth wide. Elizabeth stood in front of him, her small arms crossed in front of her chest, pouting.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, putting down the pink plastic cup on the table. Elizabeth glared slightly.

"I don't want to work here anymore, I don't do anything!" The rest of their friends we're sitting at the large table in the middle of the play area, staring at the two in shock.

"But Elizabeth, you serve the drinks and food to our loving customers" Meliodas gestured to the teddy bears and dolls that sat in the vacant seats, "That's what you're good at"

Diane sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand and Elizabeths round eyes widened, tears welling up in the corners.

"Are you saying that's all I'm good at? Serving?" she asked, bottom lip trembling. Meliodas shook his hands vigourously.

"Not at all, I'm just saying that there's no room for you in the kitchen. You're so clumsy you'd probably break all the plates!" he smiled, waiting for a tinkling laugh. But there was none, instead Elizabeth scowled, ripped the Hello Kitty apron off of her body and threw it into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I quit!" She yelled and stomped off. The bell rang for the end of break, and he lost her in the sea of people.

 ** _*~*~Q is for...*~*~_**

"I just don't get it..." Meliodas sighed, dipping his brush in the red paint pot and splattering it on the paper, not really caring. "I don't understand why she was so mad"

Ban and King both groaned, "Captain you have no tact. If you ever want you and Ellie to be a thing, you gotta know how the girls brain works" Ban said, drawing a picture of a princess, "They're very complex"

"I agree, I can never tell how Diane is feeling" King sighed, finishing off his picture of a flower and gazing at her from afar. Meliodas glared and blushed slightly.

"What did I say that was so wrong?" He growled, Ban flicked paint at him.

"You basically called her useless" Ban deadpanned, King nodded in agreement. "You told her that she would break everything, you know what she's like"

And Meliodas did, they all did. For years she was Smelly Ellie, a curse of bad luck, everything she touched broke. This wasn't true, and whatever did being smelly had to do with breaking things. Meliodas vehemently disagreed with everything they said, she was just a little bit clumsy, and she smelled beautiful -not that he ever smelled her on purpose- but she was very self conscious about her clumsiness. He should have remembered that.

"Ah crap" He sighed, hitting himself on the forehead, "I'm an idiot"

"Yep" King said with a smug smile, "You are"

Throwing his paintbrush down on the table, Meliodas threw his arms up in the air, narrowly missing Ban's nose.

"Well I'm done for aren't I? Elizabeth's never gonna talk to me again"

King snorted, "Of course she will, you just gotta make it up to her"

"How the heck am I gonna do that?"

"Well..." Ban drawled, "I have a few ideas..."

 ** _*~*~Q is for...*~*~_**

At lunch, Elizabeth was sitting alone reading a book in the corner of the lunch hall. Meliodas felt bad, though she was shy Elizabeth loved talking to people, however he was glad she was alone. This way he could do his plan without fear of being interrupted. Slowly walking up to her table, Meliodas took the seat opposite her, Elizabeth didn't make any movements to acknowledge him.

He sat there for a bit, pages turned and turned, but Elizabeth didn't acknowledge him. Meliodas coughed loudly, making Elizabeth look up, eyes filled with annoyance.

"Yes?" She bit out, causing Meliodas to flinch at the tone. He put on a shaky grin and lifted his hands from under the table, revealing a small - very small - bouquet of daisies. Elizabeth took them hesitantly, he then took out a piece of paper and uncrumpled it.

"Dear Elizabeth" He began. "please accept my humblest apologies, I deeply regret what I said earlier, it was completely...uh...uhhh...wrong of me to say that about you, given you previous accusations of being clumsy. I very much hope that you accept these daisies as a token of my apology. Sincerely, Meliodas"

Meliodas looked up from the paper to see a very unamused Elizabeth, she placed the daisies on the table and closed her book.

"Who wrote that?" She asked, stone faced. Elizabeth appeared to be looking behind him. Reluctantly, he turned around and saw Gowther, King, Ban, and Diane staring at him hopefully. He glared and all four quickly diverted their looks. Elizabeth sighed and stood up.

"Listen Meliodas, if you want to apologise then I'll listen, but don't get everyone to do it for you"

He was at a loss for words as Elizabeth stormed out the hall, possibly even more mad than before.

 ** _*~*~Q is for...*~*~_**

The sound of a fist hitting the bathroom wall resounded in Ban's ears.

"You said it would work!" Meliodas roared, Ban rolled his eyes.

" _No_ " he enunciated, "I said it would work if you changed it up a bit. That was just an outline, I figured you were smarter than that"

Meliodas spun to him, eyes blazing, " _Not the time, Ban_ " he warned lowly.

Ban sighed and leant against the wall, "Maybe if you just went and told her how you felt you wouldn't be having this problem" When Meliodas sent him a done look, he ran a hand through his spiked white hair, "Apologise on your own and tell her what you feel"

The boy's conversation was interrupted by a loud banging, the bathroom door was flung open and a small girl came running in.

"Ban! Ban!" King's little sister Elaine, a girl in the year below them, bounded up to them, eyes wide.

"Wha's going on Elaine?" Ban asked (semi) casually, Meliodas smirked at the slight blush on his cheeks.

"The boys, the boys! They're pushing Elizabeth around, you have to help!"

Meliodas stood poker straight, and Ban cursed softly under his breath.

"I'll go get the guys" He turned to Elaine, "Could you take Meliodas to where Elizabeth is?"

Elaine nodded determinedly and grabbed Meliodas' hand, dragging the murderous 10 year old out of the bathroom to where his love awaited.

 ** _*~*~Q is for...*~*~_**

A once treasured book lay torn to shreds in the mud, Elizabeth stared at it in shock, the book that belonged to her mother. Above her, her tormentors laughed cruelly, finally a moment weak, useless, smelly Ellie wasn't being protected by Meliodas and his friends.

She was all theirs for entertainment.

One poured a bucketful of mud over her head, using that back of her jumper as a wipe. Elizabeth sat there feeling more useless than usual.

 _God, I'm such a failure...I'm so scared that I can't even fight back._

"What the heck d'you think you're doing?" A voice announced it's appearance from behind Elizabeth, the colour drained from the faces of the boys in front of her. Stuttering and stumbling to get away from the Sins- not before throwing one last bit of dirt on Elizabeth.

"You dirty rats!" Diane yelled after them, shaking a fist, "I'll beat you up one day for sure!"

Elizabeth couldn't look at her friends as they helped her up and brushed off the excess dirt. She couldn't look at Meliodas when he picked up the remains of her precious book and made a strange noise in the back of his throat.

"Elizabeth...I'm so sorr"

"Save it" She snapped, curling her arms around herself and keeping her gaze low, "I don't care, it was a stupid book. I'm going to go home, I'll call father. See you later"

She ran off without looking back, tears streaming down her face.

 _weak...useless...pathetic..._

 ** _*~*~Q is for...*~*~_**

It was later that night after a nice warm bath and some fatherly cuddles, Elizabeth was curled up in bed with a hot chocolate, looking at the pictures that laced her wall. Her and Diane, her and King, her and Meliodas...Meliodas. She cringed and held onto her cup so it burned her fingers and palm. There's no way he'd talk to her again, she was such a cry baby, storming off over a stupid game.

A faint knocking noise came from the window opposite the bed, Elizabeth looked up to see Meliodas perching precariously on the windowsill, looking sheepish. Elizabeth leapt off her bed to let him in before he fell off, he nearly fell into her room face first, dropping a package on the floor in the process though he kicked it behind him before Elizabeth could pick it up.

Suddenly the relief of seeing her crush faded and the annoyance at herself seeped into her mind, "What're you doing here?" she asked, wearily, sitting back on her bed, "If father finds you in here he'll be mad"

"I know, I just" Meliodas paused, trying to choose his words carefully, "I wanted to see how you were...and apologise for earlier"

"You don't need to apologise" She sighed, playing with the hem of her nightdress, "I was just being immature and stupid. I'm sorry"

"Nope, if I accept your apology you gotta listen to mines, I've been practising" Elizabeth smiled softly and gestured for him to continue.

Meliodas took a breath, "Right, okay, so. I'm not very good at this. I've known you for years Elizabeth, and you're the strongest person I know, honestly, so you shouldn't worry about being weak or whatever okay? You don't need to change" he took a deep breath, "as for earlier, I was just trying to make a joke but I can see how it made you so annoyed.

"So would you consider joining the sins again?" He asked, blushing and holding out the wrapped package. Elizabeth took it gingerly and opened it; it was the exact same book her mother gave her, the one that had been ripped up earlier. With teary eyes she engulfed Meliodas in a hug, and felt secure when he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I would love to, I'm sorry Meliodas"

"I'm sorry too Elizabeth, thank you"

It didn't mean her problems were magically solved, Elizabeth knew she wasn't a fighter. But she would become stronger and fight back.

When she was in Meliodas' arms- it felt like she could do anything.

 ** _The End._**

A.N. IM SORRY...

IM SO SORRY

I know i've been abandoning this story but I had a whole angsty thing going on where Elizabeth is a queen who gets assassinated, then where she's left behind by the Sins and it's too quiet, but neither flowed. And after the events in Manchester, I decided on a cute fluffy fix-it-fic to try and lift some spirits, armed police have been deployed near my house, so mines were pretty low. So I wrote this in a couple of hours and honestly I'm not 100% pleased but it'll do. I may end up rewriting it in the future.

Thank you to the 90-95 people who can actually put up with the shitty schedule for this story, R will be out soon I promise!

Check out **Stand By Me** if you haven't already, it's nearing completion!

Catch me on twitter: **Fullmetal_RUBY** for sneaky peaks and my general life

Find me on AO3 for Voltron (coming soon) and Attack on Titan: **Infinitely_Odd**

Read! Review! Follow! and favourite! I'll see you soon! I swear!

Love,

-Ruby xxx

* * *

 _THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE 22+ PEOPLE WHO WERE KILLED BY A TERRORIST IN MANCHESTER ON THE 22.05.17_

 _Manchester is two hours away from my house, I hope that everyone who has lost someone can find peace._

 _I can only imagine the pain people went through._

 _I'm sorry._

 _If you ever want to talk, DM me. I'm here for **everyone** and **anyone**._

 _Stay safe, I love you all._


	18. Reincarnation

**_A-Z of Melizabeth by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _R is for..._**

 ** _Reincarnation_**

* * *

Meliodas was a firm believer in reincarnation. Especially after Liz, but even more so because he remembered most of his past lives. Well, he didn't remember them as such, instead he often dreamed about them. Vivid dreams about foreign lands he had never heard of before. They were all so different, but all contained one important link that pulled them all together. No matter how different she looked, or how different her personalities varied, the person carried a certain aura to them that reminded Meliodas of one person.

Elizabeth.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The first dream he remembered was a strange one, he was a monster (not that much different from his actual life) but a different kind, one with black scleras and red pupils. He was situated in a land far from Britannia, with technology both more advanced and retro, speaking a language he both understood and didn't. It was a strange experience.

Meliodas appeared to be a human, but eating regular food made him feel ill. He remembered meeting friends in a cafe and exchanging food packages, ones that smelled like death and blood.

Then he met Elizabeth, she wasn't like him. She was regular, but just as beautiful. Together they went on dates where he would marvel at the fact she could keep human food down, they'd go to 'theme parks', they'd drink coffee because that was the only 'normal' thing Meliodas could stomach.

Meliodas remembered fear. Fear for his life, apparently people like him were hunted, fear for Elizabeth's life, and a fear of her finding out who he really was. He was certain Elizabeth would hate him.

Still, he lived, eating his unusual food and drinking coffee. Seasons changed, and keeping his secret became more and more difficult. Elizabeth was intelligent and knew that Meliodas was hiding something which led to arguments. So he told her, and she responded with the most amazing thing that Meliodas had ever heard,

"I knew, you silly man, I just wanted you to trust me enough to tell me yourself"

Meliodas didn't think he could love anyone more, and so they were engaged, and did other...things...but life was good.

An anonymous tip was Meliodas' downfall. He came home one night after doing the weekly shop. The house was strangely quiet, there were no footsteps, no humming, no nothing. He ventured slowly into the main living room of the house.

Elizabeth lay dead on their floor. How Meliodas howled, he cried and wailed and screamed. He screamed at the investigators who hated his kind and went so far as to kill their own to cause suffering. The screams alerted the neighbours who called the investigators who found him crying, with a bloody Elizabeth cradled to his chest.

Death came soon after, as did the next life.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The next life was calmer, he was a piano player, though he became a recluse after the death of his mother. For years he kept to himself, until Elizabeth showed up and showed him how to truly live. She was blonde in this life, with a personality more like Diane's than her own, but she was still his Elizabeth. Music was her soul reason for living, music was her soul.

Her melody played itself in his ears constantly, her bright personality too blinding for his spectacled eyes to witness. Yet she was so beautiful.

Their first competition didn't go so well, he hadn't been able to hear music in so long. Elizabeth was patient with him, a true goddess in all of her lives, and then he could hear his music again.

But even the brightest flames die out, and she was gone with a flash, a letter, and a lie.

Meliodas moved on, but never loved again, and as his life faded a new one lit up.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The third life was mayhem, a nightmare, and nothing anyone should go through. Giant monsters from fucking hell. There wasn't time for love in a world like this, but still Elizabeth was there and more beautiful than ever.

3DMG gear was hard to manoeuvre but essential to survive, and he would never admit it but the feeling of flying through the air, with the wind whipping his face would stay with him forever, it was truly amazing.

Is this what freedom felt like?

They would never be totally free though, not while the walls still surrounded them. Meliodas wanted freedom more than anything in the whole world, next to Elizabeth's safety of course.

He could never understand why she had followed him into the Survey Corps, but it was her choice, and he couldn't change it no matter how anxious it made him.

The outside world was nothing like he had imagined, it was millions better. The green grass, the trees, the open air. It was like heaven. From the position on his horse, he could see Elizabeth clearly, eyes wide and sparkling, beautiful.

It was hell soon enough, an abnormal at the left side of the formation, not far from where they were travelling. The wonder in Elizabeth's eyes turned to panic, she placed a hand on her blade handle, the other clutching onto the reins of her horse for dear life.

'It' appeared seconds later. Grinning manically, eyes filled with blood lust as it speedily crawled toward and them on all fours. It was fucking terrifying.

One by one the soldiers took to the skies, their horses would be fine. Then Meliodas left too, grabbing his blades and latching onto the monster, hacking at the arms so the more experienced soldiers could go for the nape.

The thing didn't stop, drool covered the grass soaking it. It howled in agony as it was slashed from all different angles, the screams of the people it ate synchronised with it like a macabre symphony. He realised it was focused on someone, it reared almost like a horse and began bounding towards someone. Elizabeth.

Rage flowed in his veins, panic and fear took over influencing his next actions. He swung down, screaming until his throat turned dry and began to ache. His blades once again didn't strike the beast as it lunged towards a fear-frozen Elizabeth. He saw her eyes widen as she was engulfed in the monsters mouth.

 _Not all people die like heroes_. Meliodas realised that as he leapt into it's mouth to save his love.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The next life was an odd one, as a merchant with only a horse, a cart, and knowledge of trading. In a pile of straw he finds a beautiful maiden, one with hair like molten lava and sharp canines. In the midst of her hair, pop up two wolf like ears and a similar tail protrudes from her lower back.

He realises shes very not-human, and very naked.

Her attitude is nothing like his Elizabeth's, shes rude, brash, and flirty as hell. Seducing any man in order to get her way. But she's brave and willing to do anything to help people who are disadvantaged, just like his Elizabeth. At first they don't get along, fighting almost constantly, but quickly her attitude turns adorable. Her little strops just remind him of a small child, and her drunkenness is terribly funny.

But her innocent eyes hide a fierceness. A fire burning within her soul, hatred and resentment fills her being. Against human kind, who brought her to the brink of insolvency, who killed her people and destroyed her village. She remained ignorant to this however, believing her village waited for her return.

She was wise beyond her years, and she never failed to tell Meliodas so. They travelled up north, where they both parted ways reluctantly, a billion words left unsaid between them filled the frozen air. With a final lingering hug, they parted ways.

Meliodas never saw her again, instead opening an import shop in the capital. Women almost fell at his feet, but he remained devoted to his work, creating a well known, respected business.

One day he caught wind of the wicked woman of the north, a young demon-maiden that was so beautiful she lured men into her home with a single glance. Then killed them to avenge her lost friends and family.

Another commented that she could be heard cursing a man by his name, cursing that he left her, even when he knew about her village. Then she was never heard from again, some speculated she killed herself, others said she died of grief.

Meliodas heart was filled with guilt that day, a grief that kept multiplying and multiplying until giant last day. When surrounded by his successor and friends he whispered two final words.

 _I'm sorry..._

and the light blinded him, leading him into the next life.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The next life was one filled with anxiety and dread. Meliodas found himself to be terribly sickly in this life, moving to live with his grandparents and auntie while his dad worked abroad.

School was a bore, but there was something amiss about his class. There was a terrible force at task, causing them all to live in fear of something unknown, at least to Meliodas.

The class didn't tell him what to do, they kept it their dirty little secret. So they were to blame, not Meliodas.

There was a girl in his class that everyone ignored. One with short raven hair and a white medical eyepatch over one eye. He knew instantly that this was his Elizabeth, so he spoke to her, and broke the peace.

One by one his class began to die in horrid and unusual ways. An umbrella through the throat, suicide, heart attacks, elevators malfunctioning, cars slipping off bridges, being run over by a speed boat.

Then came the time to rod his friends of this curse, once and for all. So he did. But their happiness was not to last, as this Elizabeth succumbed to the same illness her cousin had and a grief stricken Meliodas died of a collapsed lung.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

Perhaps, Meliodas thought, this next life's would be calm and peaceful. His hopes came crashing down like the floor crumbling beneath his feet. Around him, husband classmates screamed in terror, each clasping a small piece of white paper between their fingers.

A cursed charm supposed to keep them together tore them apart, how ironic.

So many dead children, it was inhumane the amount of insanity here. One by one they were killed off, in more horrific ways than his last life, he managed to live though. Right until the very end. Almost.

Trying to cheat his way to survival, he made sure that this Elizabeth lived. Forcing the pieces of paper together then clasping hands, they were surrounded by a bright light and Meliodas found himself alone in the darkness. Pain ripped through his body like electricity, and he moved his arms to see if it would quell the pain.

But they were the source of it, ripped right off at the shoulder.

Surrounded by blood and tears, Meliodas died not knowing that no one remembered him or his sister.

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

The next life brought space, and lions. Elizabeth in this life was a man, but he didn't love her- or him- any less. Together with their friends, and two aliens, they were guardians of the universe.

Blue and Red followed their lives together, ice and flames, black and white.

They were rivals, as Meliodas himself proclaimed, but there was always something more between them. Touches lingered more than friends, hugs were longer, and insults turned into flirting.

Meliodas and this-Elizabeth were idiots. Meliodas flirted with other people to make him jealous and this-Elizabeth didn't tell anyone about his feelings. So they were stuck in that grey zone of almost lovers.

On the day that Meliodas decided to confess, they were called up to fight. He passed this-Elizabeth in the corridor and they ran together to their vehicles, off to fight.

It didn't end well, in fact it ended up with the pairs blood being boiled within them. Meliodas felt his vision fading quickly, so he grabbed this-Elizabeth's hand and pulled his body close. It was cold with death.

Why can't we be happy? He thought, as the close of space grabbed a hold of him.

Just...one...life together...

 ** _*~*~R is for...~*~*_**

Meliodas awoke to the smell of bacon being cooked and the sounds of birds singing. He shifted, peering down at the soft weight on top of his chest. Elizabeth lay there, her silver hair splayed around her like a cover.

He smiled fondly and snuggled back down beside her. Cosing his eyes, last nights dream replayed before him.

The day was dawning, this life had barely begun. Yet Meliodas had a good feeling about it.

Yeah, everything would be fine.

 _ **The End.**_

A.N. See! I can produce chapters in less than a month! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I have been planning this since I got the idea for reincarnation. It's a little headcanon of mines.

Maybe if you can guess all the universes correctly I'll give you a shoutout or something?

Anyways, sorry for being offline, as I explained on twitter my depression has been kicking my ass and everything has been suffering. I mean almost everything, but it's summer and I wrote half of this in a day and I hope it's alright.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting. I would never have made it this far without you all. So this ones for you!

Also happy one year anniversary (bit late but ah well)

Catch me on twitter Fullmetal_RUBY for daily-ish tweets about shit

and get me on tumblr and I might post drafts etc: oddwriting

Thank you all so so much for everything, see you soon!

\- Ruby xxxxx


	19. NOT AN UPLOAD

THIS IS NOT AN UPLOAD.

Hey guys, this is Ruby here with a not-upload.

So, i've not been around lately, maybe you've noticed, maybe you havent. Either way I've not been here much. And either you havent noticed, or you might not even care, its alright, i dont have the largest presence in the world, but i think i owe you guys something on an explanation as to why ive been missing for like 3 months without a trace.

To say my passion for writing has dwindled is an understatement, i rarely want to write. Which isnt good considering i used to and still love it, i just dont want to. Life's not been too good lately, i ended a relationship with my boyfriend a few months ago and although it went down fine (hes lovely) the reason why we split is still something im coming to terms with.

My friends havent been...too supportive of my sexuality, so I'm still cautious about it and havent fully accepted myself.

i dont want to go too much into my thoughts, but they havent been pleasant. Darkness has clouded my mind and i cant function. I cant do anything.

Im also in my fifth year of high school (in Scotland) so that means i have six exams this year, all happening soon. Before that we have prelims, which are happening next month. Im finishing my courses and doing past papers and shit and its not fun.

Ive not even finished S prompt yet, its about 4500 words so far and im proud of what ive written so far, i just havent been able to complete it.

Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun has not even been mostly written yet, im still working out chapter plot points and stuff. It'll be my first piece of dark work, and i want it to be good.

okay, this means i wont be uploading for a while and im so sorry! But i made a promise that i would finish this and im going to. I just dont know when. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and i promise I'll do something for you guys in return :3 like specific prompts or recs or something, idk, anyways.

Thank you for reading and understanding me. I'll see you soon.

\- Ruby x


End file.
